


By The Hour

by stihal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A very drunken wavy line, Also there is failStiles, Español | Spanish, Failwolf, Failwolf Friday, M/M, Spanish Translation, This walks the line of crackfic, To be accurate he is a failwolf, Traduccion español, derek is still a werewolf, failEveryone is a genre right?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stihal/pseuds/stihal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En donde Stiles pensó que Derek era un prostituto hambriento, y Derek pensó que Stiles estaba interesado en él.</p><p>(Traducción al Español)</p>
            </blockquote>





	By The Hour

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [By The Hour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/766728) by [janonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janonny/pseuds/janonny). 



> Muchas gracias a su autora original Janonny por dejarme traducir su asombroso fic .

Derek lo conoció un miércoles por la noche.

Era su primera vez en esta nueva locación, trabajando en una construcción por las noches, y sabía que el vecindario tenía un poco de mala reputación. Laura le había advertido de no meterse en peleas serias si fuese asaltado, pero ninguno de los dos estaba preocupado sobre su capacidad de lidiar con ello. Ser un hombre lobo tenía sus ventajas después de todo.

Negándose a aparcar su Camaro en la calle durante horas y horas en este vecindario, Derek no tenía muchas opciones de viaje, después de salir del trabajo a las dos y media de la mañana, ansioso por llegar a casa. Tenía la esperanza de tomar un taxi, pero no tenía ni idea de donde estaba la parada de Taxis en esta zona, o que calles tendrían la mayoría de taxis transitando en este momento de la noche. Había caminado unas cuantas manzanas hacia abajo, cuando notó unas cuantas personas arremolinarse en una esquina de la calle. Se miraba prometedor, así que se dirigió hacia ellos.

El pequeño grupo de personas estaba de pie cerca de un poste que tenía una señal gravemente dañada por el tiempo y los grafitis, ya no era legible, pero Derek asumió que era una parada de taxis. Una mujer muy alta con el pelo rubio rizado y admirables muslos fuertes le dio un vistazo. Sus ojos se detuvieron en sus hombros desnudos, (él estaba usando una camiseta blanca) y levantó las cejas. Se apartó un poco, viéndolo de reojo. Derek no estaba acostumbrado a recibir una reacción tan hostil, pero la ignoró. Los taxis deben ser difíciles de conseguir por aquí, y ella debe tener frio, esperando en la esquina en un vestido tan corto. Había otros dos chicos esperando allí también, y recibió la misma mirada desagradable mientras caminaba hacia ellos. Probablemente acababan de salir de un club ya que llevaban una cantidad inusual de medias y cuero negro. Derek se quedó esperando a un lado, dispuesto a dejar que los otros tomaran sus taxis primero, dado que él había llegado después.

Estaba mirando hacia la nada, apoyado contra el poste, cuando sus oídos lo alertaron de la proximidad de pasos arrastrándose. Volteó un poco la cabeza para mirar a una figura que caminaba con prudente cuidado, obviamente tratando de mantener una línea recta sin tener éxito. Solo otro borracho en las calles. Derek estaba dispuesto a ignorarlo cuando la figura se acercó más. No pudo evitar la manera en que sus ojos vagaron, sobre las largas piernas en jeans, sudadera ajustada con capucha de color rojo, hombros fornidos. Los ojos de Derek se detuvieron en la cara que complementaba todo.

Las mejillas de chico estaban rojas ya sea por el alcohol o el aire fresco de la noche. Sus labios entreabiertos eran irreales, formados con el más perfecto arco de cupido en el labio superior. Derek observó unos ojos grandes y redondos, un marrón ligero que capturó la luz de la calle en un resplandor casi ámbar. Sus ojos y extremidades juguetonas le recordaron a un ciervo bebe. Que no era el pensamiento más apropiado ya que Derek también lo encontró algo atractivo.

—Um,— el chico llegó en un tropiezo deteniéndose a pocos metros de él, y se quedó mirándolo, ojos bajando por los hombros y brazos de Derek antes de subirlos.

Tal vez él estaba perdido.

Derek levanto sus cejas. —¿Puedo ayudarte?—

El extraño chico se sacudió, como si de repente estuviera confundido, ojos como dardos en dirección a las otras personas, esperando en la esquina de la calle. —¡No! Quiero decir, no es que sea malo ni nada, pero uh. No, gracias, uh—

El chico se tropezó con nada, los brazos agitándose alrededor, lanzándose hacia el pavimento. Derek dio un paso adelante de forma rápida y lo atrapó por la cintura. El fuerte olor a alcohol llenó su nariz. Definitivamente borracho.

—Sí, no necesitas ayuda,— dijo Derek sarcásticamente.

El gemelo de Bambi se enderezó, mirando a Derek. —No. Estoy bien.—

—Estas borracho.—

—No significa que no esté bien.—

Touché. —Siempre y cuando no estés conduciendo.—

Bambi le dio una mirada extraña. —No lo estoy. Enserio, enserio no. Mi papa me mataría. Me re-mataría, ni siquiera es gracioso. Dios, que estoy diciendo. Estoy tan borracho.—

El sonido de un chico recibiendo una mamada en un callejón cercano, lo suficientemente alto para que Derek casi perdiera el hilo. Qué diablos, ¿No pueden esperar hasta llegar a casa? Derek lo trató de ignorar y en su lugar se centró en Bambi. Se estaba empezando a inclinar, por lo que Derek le dio un codazo en el hombro así él podría apoyarse en el poste. Bambi se frotó la cara enrojecida con sus manos grandes y anchas.

—Tan, tan borracho,— murmuró. —Todo esto es culpa de Boyd. Es…es totalmente su culpa. Y entonces solo me envía a casa, ¡solo así! A pesar de que estoy completamente borracho.—

Derek hizo un sonido ronco evasivo.

Bambi pareció tomarlo como un acuerdo. —Supongo que está bien emborracharse. Acabo de cumplir veintiuno, ya sabes. ¡Celebrar el fin de todas mis ilegales borracheras! Y Boyd trabaja por la noche en este bar. Así que...—

—Un montón de bebida gratis,— resumió Derek.

—Oh Dios mio, un montón de tragos. Muchos muchos muchos tragos,— dijo el chico con asombro.

Derek sonrió. —Has dicho muchos tres veces.—

—Es mejor enfatizarlo,— dijo Bambi con seriedad.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos, extrañamente cómodo, ya que simplemente se miraron el uno al otro. Le tomó un momento a Derek darse cuenta que las otras personas en la esquina de la calle los estaban ahora mirando. Pensando en ello, se preguntó si era seguro para Bambi llegar a salvo a casa.

—¿Dónde vives?— preguntó Derek. Bambi parpadeó hacia él, antes de que sus ojos se agrandaran y se apartara del poste. —Oh no, esto no es lo que piensas que es. Yo solo necesitaba un momento. Lo siento, Yo no quería pasar por aquí, y mierda, estoy perdiendo tu tiempo.—

Ahora era el turno de Derek de parpadear con leve confusión. —No me importa.—

—Eso es... Gracias, amigo. Pero estoy bien de todas formas. Me debería de ir ahora,— dijo Bambi, dando un paso atrás antes de darse la vuelta. Miró por encima de su hombro unas cuantas veces mientras se alejaba, tropezando mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los de Derek, cada vez que miraba hacia atrás.

Derek lo vio alejarse con cierto pesar, deseando haber conseguido el nombre del chico, o tal vez su número. Pero siempre ha sido malo coqueteando, especialmente cuando es serio sobre alguien. Podría estar soltero, grandes sonrisas que muchos parecían encontrar atractivo, pero ir más allá de eso siempre había sido un problema para él. Probablemente fue mejor que no hubiese intentando mostrarle, al atractivo extraño su manera de coquetear. 

Se apoyó en el poste en silencio dando vueltas a las oportunidades perdidas.

Veinte minutos después, finalmente abandonó la parada. Tuvo que caminar tres cuadras para ser capaz de parar un taxi. Las otras personas eran bastante pacientes; todavía esperaban en la esquina de la calle cuando él se fue.

 

**#############**

 

Derek estaba otra vez en la esquina de la calle dos días después, a pesar de que no tuvo mucha suerte en la parada de taxis. Pensó que los chicos ahí eran las mismas personas que vio antes, pero no podía estar seguro porque no los había mirado tan de cerca. Aunque no lo fulminaron con la mirada como antes.

Era un poco absurdo, porque Derek no estaba esperando un taxi tanto como él estaba esperando por... Bambi. Necesitaba un taxi, pero tenía la esperanza que mientras esperaba, tal vez Bambi podría aparecer. Derek había intentado mantenerse alejado, realmente lo hizo, y dejar de pensar sobre las manos expresivas de Bambi y sus labios rosados, parar de obsesionarse sobre su rápido ingenio incluso estando borracho. Pero había sido inútil. No podía creer que alguien que acabada de conocer tan rápido estaba tomando el control de sus pensamientos. Incluso ayer por la noche, había trotado todo el camino a casa en vez de intentar tomar un taxi, tratando de limpiar su mente de la voz y ojos curiosos de Bambi. Pero el trote de una hora solo había conseguido encender su adrenalina, haciendo sus pensamientos tornarse en un tono más  _íntimo_ , que solo pudo deshacerse con una mano en sus pantalones abiertos. Se sentía como un adolescente fuera de control otra vez.

Pero aquí estaba una vez más. Era ridículo, ¿porque cuantas posibilidades había que Bambi apareciera por aquí de nuevo? Él estaba afuera celebrando su cumpleaños un lunes, así que él probablemente no estaría en el bar tan pronto. No era como si Bambi pasaría por acá, lo que estaba bien, totalmente bien. Derek solo estaba esperando el taxi de todos modos. Si se topa con Bambi, solo sería una bonita coincidencia.

No mentía mejor en su cabeza.

Para su sorpresa, Bambi irrumpió quince minutos después. Era extraño no saber su verdadero nombre, cuando no podía dejar de pensar en él los últimos dos días. Al menos no era demasiado difícil pensar en él como Bambi. El apodo le había encantado al lobo de Derek.

—Hola,— dijo Bambi cuando se acercó, saludando torpemente. Esta vez, Bambi llevaba una chaqueta negra que le quedaba bastante bien, enfatizando su estrecho torso. No se miraba sorprendido de ver a Derek. —Entonces... ¿Este es tu lugar de siempre?—

Por alguna razón, Bambi se sonrojó y sus ojos se abrieron como si deseara no haber dicho eso. Derek no tenía idea de porqué. Era una pregunta rara, pero nada ofensiva.

Derek se encogió de hombros. —A veces. ¿Vienes del bar de nuevo?—

Bambi asintió, moviendo la cabeza un par de veces más de lo necesario. —Sí, visito a mi amigo mucho allí. El atiende este desastroso bar.—

—Boyd,— dijo Derek, y luego deseó no haberlo dicho, porque las personas normales, no recordarían un solo nombre dicho por un extraño al azar, durante su parloteó borracho hace dos noches.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?— Preguntó Bambi con sorpresa, acertando los pensamientos de Derek.

Derek ocultó su vergüenza, a la vez que intentó responder con algo de indiferencia —Lo mencionaste la otra noche. Algo sobre bebidas gratis. Siempre es bueno recordar a los barman que dan bebidas gratis.—

A cambio de sus esfuerzos, consiguió una risa tímida de Bambi mientras frotaba una mano por su pelo grueso. —Sí, estaba tan borracho. Lo siento por lo de esa noche, no tenía la intención de molestarte.—

Derek sonrió. —Si, la manera en que estabas apoyado contra el poste fue un verdadero problema. No sé cómo he conseguido mantenerte allí, apoyado y respirando contra la propiedad pública.—

—Quiero que sepas que mis caminatas ebrias han sido clasificadas como un arma de destrucción masiva,— dijo Bambi a cambio.

—Ese tipo de cosas de lo que la gente habla, ¿Pero realmente existe?—

—Ese tipo de cosas que al mencionarlo pone a todo el mundo en un frenesí histérico y preocupado.—

—Lo creeré cuando lo vea.—

Derek sintió esta rara sensación de calor que se difundía en la boca de su estómago, una lenta expansión de satisfacción al no imaginarse la química entre ellos. Estaba sorprendido de que al parecer lo estaba haciendo bien, contentó pero aturdido, al pensar que tal vez él podría estar ahí parado y ligando exitosamente con alguien del cual no podía dejar de pensar.

Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento, probablemente sonriendo de una manera tonta, antes de que las voces de otra conversación rompieran su pequeña burbuja invisible. Derek volteó hacia un lado para ver a uno de los chicos hablándole a alguien nuevo, hablando en voz baja. Los ignoró y regreso hacía Bambi, solo para ver que estaba mirando con determinación al suelo, ojos completamente ocultos. Bambi se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención, tomar tu tiempo de nuevo. Me debería de ir,— dijo Bambi, haciendo un gesto sin sentido antes de dar un paso atrás.

Derek no tenía idea de porqué seguía disculpándose por tomar su tiempo. ¿Parecía como si él no estuviera disfrutando de su conversación? A menos que su flirteo exitoso estuviera solo en su cabeza, y tal vez lucia como distante y molesto, algo por lo que Laura se quejó algunas veces. Observó como Bambi dio otro paso atrás.

—¿Vives por aquí?— preguntó Derek, preguntándose si Bambi iba a caminar todo el camino a casa. Este no era el mejor de los vecindarios para andar a las dos de la mañana. Derek podía hacerlo, pero porque Derek estaba en lo alto de la cadena alimenticia cuando se trataba de depredadores en la noche.

—Cerca de diez cuadras,— dijo Bambi, señalando vagamente hacia la dirección que se dirigía.

Pensándolo bien Bambi caminaría esa distancia solo, pasando asaltantes y todo tipo de delincuentes, —¿Quieres un poco de compañía?— le ofreció Derek.

—Yo... ¿Qué? ¿Yo? Me veo como… Um, no es que sea nada malo. Pero, bueno, uh, de todos modos, no, pero gracias por la oferta.— Caminó mientras hablaba, agitando los brazos, y para sorpresa de nadie, tropezó un poco antes de detenerse en un torpe bamboleo. Pero esta vez se enderezó, tenía grandes manchas de color rosa en sus mejillas, sonrojándose de vergüenza.

Derek sonrió, sin poder cautivarse. —¿Seguro? Pareces como si la necesitases.—

Solo Dios sabía cómo iba a llegar a casa a salvo, si ni siquiera podía caminar cinco metros sin tropezar con el aire.

—Yo no, ¡muchas gracias!— dijo Bambi entre dientes mientras balbuceaba. —¡Solo porque ha sido un tiempo! además tienes una manera de vender bastante jodida, para que lo sepas. Y me iré... me iré ahora.—

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó con obvia determinación, caminando ileso esta vez. Derek suspiró. Obviamente lo había insultado con su propuesta y Bambi sintió como si Derek estaba menospreciando su capacidad para llegar a casa a salvo. No pensaba que Bambi podría ser tan inseguro con su masculinidad. Esto es lo que Derek obtiene por tratar de ser amable. Y siendo débil por alguien con un peculiar sentido del humor y ridículos ojos de Bambi.

Derek se dio la vuelta y decidió que tal vez necesitaba trotar a casa de nuevo, esperando quemar el exceso de energía esta vez. A medida que empezaba a caminar, oyó que uno de los chicos en la parada murmuró, —¿Qué demonios está haciendo él aquí?—

Otra voz respondió en un susurro, —Ni idea, pero no está haciendo un buen trabajo tratando de coger a ese chico.—

Maldición, incluso los extraños juzgaban sus habilidades de socialización. Derek los fulminó con la mirada mientras caminaba, a pesar de que solo estaban diciendo la verdad.

 

**#############**

 

La tercera vez que se vieron fue una semana más tarde. Esta vez fue una total coincidencia, porque Érica e Isaac lo habían llevado al trabajo. O mejor dicho, lo habían dejado en las cercanías de su lugar de trabajo, ya que no podían ser más idiotas para escuchar sus direcciones.

—Estamos en la calle equivocada,— se quejó Derek. ¿Por qué Isaac le ofrecería un aventón desde su apartamento si iba a ser un imbécil al respecto?

Isaac solo sonrió y le indicó que saliera del asiento del pasajero. Érica saltó de la parte trasera del auto, mostrando una cantidad alarmante de pierna y escote mientras lo hacía,  se acercó a acariciar la mejilla de Derek. —llegas una hora temprano así que puedes caminar en ese tiempo. Nosotros estamos retrasados para la película.—

Derek alejó su cara lejos de su mano. —Te esperamos veinte minutos, es tu culpa.—

—Absolutamente,— estuvo de acuerdo con una sonrisa para nada arrepentida. —Y me veo maravillosa.—

Derek rodó los ojos. —Estás usando un corsé con botas de tacón de aguja hasta la rodilla. Te ves como una dominatrix a punto de visitar un club S&M.—

Ella rio mientras subía al asiento del copiloto desocupado. —Ese es exactamente el aspecto que quería lograr. ¡Ten una buena caminata!—

Vio como el Miata se apartó de la acera, preguntándose porque diablos Érica querría parecerse a una dominatrix cuando iba al cine con Isaac, quien era prácticamente su hermano. Suspirando, Derek volvió a orientarse. Era temprano, así que tal vez podría caminar y explorar el vecindario. Por el momento, estaba de pie delante de una tienda de disfraces y un comedor comunitario. Los dos estaban cerrados, lo cual no era una sorpresa teniendo en cuenta que eran las nueve de la noche.

Derek estaba hambriento y cansado; había tenido clases tarde además de que se reunió con su grupo de proyecto después, y había perdido la cena. Se preguntó si habría algún lugar para comer cerca antes de comenzar su trabajo a tiempo parcial.

—Hey, chico, ¿Qué pasa?—

Se sobresaltó, volteándose para ver a Bambi parado detrás de él, manos metidas en los bolsillos de su gruesa chaqueta azul. En su preocupación, Derek se había perdido por completo en su andar.

—No me llames chico.— Dijo Derek por reflejo

Bambi levantó las cejas. —No sé cuál es tu nombre.—

—Derek.— Él se había hecho una promesa que cuando mirara a Bambi otra vez, obtendría su verdadero nombre. No esperaba que llegara tan fácil, por lo que intentó estar indiferente y natural cuando le pregunto. —¿Cuál es el tuyo?—

—Uh. No me esperaba Derek,— murmuró Bambi para sí, antes de decir con una sonrisa, —Me llamo Stiles.—

Hubo una pausa. Derek frunció el ceño. —¿Stiles?—

Bambi — o Stiles, que no era menos ridículo que el apodo que Derek le había dado — agitó sus manos y lo miró. —Es un apodo sí, porque no hay manera de que alguien pueda pronunciar mi nombre real.—

—¿Cómo sabes si no lo intentan?— preguntó Derek con una sonrisa burlona. Esperando que no se mirara como una mueca.

—Porque ni siquiera yo puedo pronunciarlo,— se quejó Stiles. Va a tomar un tiempo acostumbrarse a llamarlo de otra manera que no sea Bambi.

Antes de que Derek pudiera decir algo, su estómago soltó un gruñido embarazado y audible. Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron.

—Es ese... ¿Fuiste tú?—

Derek, 26 años, no se había sonrojado desde que empezó a afeitarse, podía sentir sus mejillas calentarse. —Me perdí la cena. Tenía este proyecto en grupo, y termino tarde.—

Stiles se le quedó mirando por un momento, antes de rascarse la mejilla y mirar hacia un lado. —Um, Conozco este restaurante 24 horas donde el camarero es mi mejor amigo y siempre me da cosas gratis. Es, uh, Yo invito, ya que siempre estoy tomando tu tiempo y esas cosas.—

¿Era una cita? ¿Stiles en realidad le estaba pidiendo una  _cita_ a Derek? Tuvo que suprimir una sonrisa a fin de no verse demasiado ansioso, —Sí. Eso suena bien.—

Stiles movió nervioso un pie y le sonrió. —Está bien, vamos.—

No habían caminado ni cinco pasos cuando Stiles se dio vuelta y dijo con una cara de preocupación, —Solo a cenar ¿de acuerdo? Nada más.—

Derek no entendió lo que quiso decir. ¿Estaba preocupado de que Derek iba a presionarlo para tener sexo en la primera cita? ¿O es que no era una cita después de todo? Derek sintió que su euforia se hundió un poco ante eso. Al final, simplemente se encogió, esperando no hablar de ello. No es como si Derek quisiera follar en la primera cita, y si esto no era realmente una primera cita... bueno, todavía estarían pasando tiempo juntos y tal vez Stiles podría cambiar de opinión acerca de las citas más adelante.

Hablaron vagamente hacia el restaurante, que era bastante cerca. Stiles era un fan de los Mets, mientras Derek era un fan de los Dodgers a morir. Cuando Stiles lo descubrió, fingió no caminar junto a un fanático de los Dodgers, acelerando el paso como si fuera a perderlo. Derek tiró de la capucha de su chaqueta, obteniendo un chillido y sonrisa de Stiles. Fue una caminata de veinte minutos, pero el tiempo paso bastante rápido con el intercambio de bromas entre los dos.

Stiles abrió la puerta en un lugar llamado  _Rise 'n Dine_ , la campanita sonó anunciando su presencia. Saludó a un chico limpiando el suelo en la parte de atrás. El chico no era tan alto, pero tenía amplios hombros y bíceps impresionantes luchando contra sus mangas cortas.

—Su hamburguesa de pollo es la mejor, en serio, es la única hamburguesa de pollo que comería. La sopa del día es generalmente deliciosa. Oh, y también el pie de manzana con canela, especialmente con helado. Sus patatas, tocino y salchichas son muy buenas. Todo lo demás deberías comerlo con precaución,— Recomendó Stiles, eligiendo una mesa junta a la ventana. —Esas son las únicas cosas que su cocinero de la noche sabe cómo hacer.—

—Si Allison te oyera decir eso, te colgara afuera por los dedos de los pies,— dijo el camarero con una sonrisa, dejando dos vasos de agua sobre la mesa. Intercambió un choque de puños con Stiles, luciendo feliz, como si fuera un cachorro, ya que brincó sobre sus pies.

Stiles sonrió sin arrepentimiento. —No me juzgues por decir la verdad, Scott.—

El camarero, quien obviamente se llamaba Scott, rodó sus ojos y tendió el menú hacia Derek, sin darle uno a Stiles. Derek levantó una ceja mientras aceptaba el menú, Scott se encogió de hombros. —Stiles siempre pide un pie de manzana si viene por las noches.—

Stiles se inclinó sobre la mesa. —Juro que ponen droga en el para hacerte volver por más.—

Derek sonrió hacia la seria especulación. Miró hacia arriba para encontrar a Scott apoyado en la mesa mirando a Derek con una extraña sonrisa maniática. —Entonces, ¿Quién es tu amigo Stiles? — arrastró la palabra “entonces” como si mereciera un extraño énfasis.

Stiles se veía nervioso e incómodo por la pregunta. —Este es Derek. Nos conocimos cuando estaba regresando a casa, después de que Boyd me pusiera borracho en mi cumpleaños. El me detuvo de caer y golpear mi cabeza contra el pavimento.—

—El poste hizo la mayor parte del trabajo esa noche,— dijo Derek con una falsa modestia.

Sorprendentemente, Stiles no captó la broma en esa línea. En cambio, le envió una mirada suplicante a Scott. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro en una extraña y silenciosa comunicación que consistió en ojos entrecerrados de Scott - y amplios y piadosos ojos de Stiles, terminando con Scott frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos.

—De acuerdo, ¿Que vas a ordenar?— preguntó Scott, luciendo un poco indeciso ahora.

—Tomare la hamburguesa de pollo y el pie de manzana. Un café negro también, por favor,— Dijo Derek.

—Que sean dos cafés,— se metió Stiles.

Scott asintió y tomó el menú de nuevo antes de irse a la parte trasera del restaurante. Inseguro de lo que acaba de ocurrir, Derek miro hacia su alrededor para distraerse. A esta hora de la noche, el negocio era obviamente poco; había solamente dos mesas ocupadas. En una estaba un hombre con un uniforme de seguridad, y en la otra una joven pareja.

—Entonces... ¿estás ocupado en proyectos en grupo?— Preguntó Stiles, sonando extrañamente forzado. —¿Universidad?—

Derek asintió. —Universidad de Columbia. Sé que no luzco como un estudiante, pero estoy en mi último año de ingeniería civil.—

—No esperaba eso,— dijo Stiles, con un pequeño tono de asombro.

Derek estaba muy consciente de cómo se veía ahora, vistiendo una vieja y ajustada camisa y jeans deteriorados, con un cuerpo que se adaptaba mejor a la mano de obra que al estudio. Duele un poco que Stiles obviamente, pensara lo mismo que todos los demás. Su tonó era un poco apagado cuando habló, —Supongo que la mayoría de las personas miran más musculo que cerebro. No ayuda que estoy un poco viejo para estar en la universidad.—

Stiles levantó las manos para detener el flujo de palabras de Derek. —Woah, woah. Primero que todo, no hay edad límite para estudiar, ¿bien? Y en segundo lugar, quiero decir... bueno, sonara loco, hombre. Estás trabajando, um, por las noches y muy tarde, y luego tienes clases por la mañana. Apenas puedo con mis propias clases y solo trabajó unas horas en la tarde, tres días a la semana.—

Derek sintió los pelitos de su cuello bajar, sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzado de haber dejado que sus propias inseguridades sacaran lo mejor de él. —Mi patrón del sueño está completamente jodido, y suelo dormir justo después de las clases. Pero es manejable la mayor parte del tiempo. No es la gran cosa.—

—Te entiendo,— dijo Stiles con simpatía. —Entonces ¿Cuántos años tienes exactamente?—

—Veintiséis,— dijo Derek, levantando las cejas hacia Stiles. —Y tú tienes veintiún años, quien probablemente todavía lleva identificación a los bares.—

—No puedo lucir eternamente joven. Veintiséis no es tan viejo. ¿En qué año de la universidad vas?—

—Cuarto año, el cual es el peor. ¿Qué estas estudiando?—

—Primer año de Ciencias de la Computación, y planeó duplicar mi licenciatura en criminología.—

Derek se inclinó hacia adelante, intrigado. —Eso es una combinación inusual.—

Stiles preguntó —¿Pero lo es verdad? Tenemos más y más maneras de ir tras personas usando computadoras, y por el otro lado, las personas están viniendo con todo tipo de métodos para cometer delitos cibernéticos que afectan a una gran cantidad de gente. Hoy en día no es suficiente con solo ser bueno en computadoras o ser bueno entendiendo el elemento criminal tienes que ser ambos para realmente resolver el crimen cada vez más creativo.—

Entonces Stiles se embarcó en una larga discusión sobre la huella virtual que las personas dejan, las penas por los crímenes informáticos que deben ser revisados, que por razones Derek no podía recordar, el alarmante aumento de las palomas en Nueva York. Derek aprendió que el padre de Stiles era el Sheriff de donde venía, y que Stiles se había metido en un montón de problemas por meter la nariz en las escenas del crimen de su padre, la mayoría con su socio del crimen, Scott. La imagen de un pequeño Stiles siendo escoltado a casa, en la parte trasera del coche del Sheriff, se arrastró alrededor de su cuello, era demasiado preciosa. A cambio, Derek compartió que vivía con su hermana Laura, pero ella se casaría pronto, así que se estaba mudando. Le contó la historia acerca de un profesor mayor quien ocasionalmente se quedaba dormido mientras escribía en el pizarrón.

Conversar con Stiles era increíblemente fácil. Intercambiaron cositas sobre sus vidas en medio de una gran cantidad de sarcasmo, probablemente más de lo apropiado para dos personas que se acababan de conocer. Pero fue agradable, y parecía que se comunicaban mejor con bromas. Apenas y se detuvieron cuando Scott dejó la comida, el flujo de su conversación solo se retardaba un poco para que ambos pudieran comer.

—Tienes razón,— dijo Derek con seriedad, después de haberse tragado un trozo del pie de manzana. —Debe haber droga en esto.—

Stiles sonrió de alegría. —¿ _Verdad_? Se derrite en tu boca, terriblemente delicioso. Son drogas o sacrificios de sangre para que esto sepa tan bueno.— Derek le hizo una mueca. —¿Quiero saber porque crees que la  _sangre_  podría hacer que algo supiera bien?—

—Ah, has descubierto mi verdadera identidad. ¡Soy un vampirro!— anunció Stiles en un acento horrible y exagerado mientras agitaba su tenedor.

—Sí, no creo que los vampiros se hagan pasar por niños menores de edad en sudaderas, con un gusto por el pie de manzana,— dijo Derek, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa.

La sonrisita de Stiles era una señal de que todos sus intentos fueron un fracaso. —Oh hombre, no los estereotipes. Pueden amar un pie de manzana después de un delicioso bocadillo humano. ¿Qué sabes tú acerca de las criaturas sobrenaturales de la noche?—

Derek trató de no ahogarse con la ironía por lo que tomó su próximo trozo de pie de manzana, tomando mucho tiempo a propósito para masticar y tragar. Llevó instintivamente su tenedor para detener a Stiles cuando él hizo el gesto de robar un poco del helado de Derek.

—Amigo, estas comiendo tan lento que el helado se derrite. Es un desperdicio,— dijo Stiles como si fuera una buena explicación.

Derek atrajo su plato más cerca. —Solo porque hallas inhalado el tuyo no significa que puedas tener de  _mi_  pie y  _mi_ helado.—

Stiles inclinó un sombrero imaginario a él. —Un hombre que ama su pie y helado. Puedo respetar eso.—

Cerca del mostrador, estaba Scott observándolos como un águila. Era imposible para Derek no notar la estrecha vigilancia, pero él estaba teniendo un buen rato con la atención de Stiles. Pasaron el resto de la hora en un continuó habla y responde. Derek casi podía sentir su curiosidad y afecto por Stiles creciendo a cada minuto, queriendo saber más y más sobre él, y el sentimiento de no querer separarse.

Derek estaba tan, tan jodido.

 

**###** **##########**

 

Durante su encuentro en Rise'n Dine, intercambiaron número de teléfono. Derek se había sentido muy inteligente por cómo consiguió el número de Stiles, ofreciéndole enviarle un trabajo final de ciencias de la computación. Ya que Stiles necesitaba de algunos consejos sobre cómo lidiar con una conferencia algo difícil, y Jessica era un genio a la hora de manejar las conferencias. Técnicamente, Jessica era amiga de Isaac, pero Stiles no necesitaba saber eso.

Su intercambio de mensajes de texto había aumentado exponencialmente a medida que la semana pasó.

Le estaba enviando mensajes a Stiles, sobre la respuesta de Érica a alguien llamándola una rubia tonta quien pensaba que un buen cuerpo le conseguiría todo en la vida  —Tengo un buen promedio, idiota. Tengo  _todo_ perfecto.—  cuando comenzaron este intercambio de textos un tanto extraño.

> _Creo que he visto a Érica antes. Tengo que estar de acuerdo en lo segundo que dijo **– Stiles, 10:11PM**_
> 
> _Aunque se miraba aterradora **– Stiles, 10:11PM**_

Derek frunció el ceño a su teléfono. Claro, Érica era bonita y con curvas en los lugares correctos, pero Derek estaba compartiendo la historia porque era gracioso cuando Érica era mordaz y superior. Él no estaba buscando que Stiles la elogiara. Ella no era _realmente_  perfecta en todo.

> _¿Estás seguro? No la he llevado a la cena conmigo antes. **– Derek, 10:12PM**_
> 
> _oh... fue afuera del comedor comunitario. Ella te abrazó y subió en un pequeño coche deportivo – **Stiles, 10:12PM**_
> 
> _¿Fue la primera vez que fuimos a cenar? **– Stiles, 10:12PM**_
> 
> _Yo solo estaba caminando desde el bar. ¡No te estaba espiando ni nada parecido! **– Stiles, 10:13PM**_
> 
> Derek sonrió a su teléfono, calmándose un poco.
> 
> _No he dicho que lo hicieras. **– Derek, 10:14PM**_
> 
> _Y si, era ella. **– Derek, 10:14PM**_
> 
> _Se veía como si fueran buenos amigos. **– Stiles, 10:14PM**_
> 
> _La conozco desde hace cuatro años. **– Derek, 10:15PM**_
> 
> _Ella me presentó a toda la gente adecuada para mi trabajo de tiempo parcial **– Derek, 10:16PM**_
> 
> _Eso es ser muy amable **– Stiles, 10:18PM**_
> 
> _Si, especialmente porque no podía encontrar un trabajo cuando me mudé aquí. **– Derek, 10:18PM**_
> 
> _Nos movimos bastante por todos lados para obtener buenas recomendaciones. **– Derek, 10:18PM**_

Hubo una larga pausa donde Derek no recibió una respuesta, y lo hizo sentir inquieto. Seguramente a Stiles no le interesaba su incapacidad de obtener un trabajo en el pasado, no cuando él no se había desanimado por los comentarios mordaces de Derek, su ocasional mal humor y en general todas las cosas con respecto a la conducta social.

> _No puedo imaginar cómo fue **– Stiles, 10:22PM**_
> 
> _Solitario. Me gusta más Nueva York. **– Derek, 10:22PM**_
> 
> _Me gusta que te guste Nueva York. **– Stiles, 10:23PM**_
> 
> _No tendría a nadie de quien burlarme por amar a los Dodgers si no estuvieras aquí :P **- Stiles, 10:23PM**_

Si Laura alguna vez viera estos mensajes, estaría impresionada. Derek nunca había sido tan abierto con alguien en años. Pero Stiles sacó algo dentro de él, las ganas de compartir y hacer que Stiles lo conozca tanto como él quiere conocer a Stiles. La voluntad de revelar sus secretos encerrados, nunca dejaría de ser una sorpresa.

> _Vamos a llamar a tus quejidos una burla cuando los Mets pierdan? **– Derek, 10:24PM**_

Miró a su pantalla, esperando una respuesta. Si, Derek se estaba convirtiendo en un niño de doce años chocando sin esperanza contra su crush. Desde luego, se sentía como tal.

 

**#############**

 

Tras su ataque de ansiedad por encontrarse a Stiles de nuevo — Laura le había dicho que era insoportable vivir con él, mientras el pisoteaba fuerte por todo el apartamento — Derek había reunido el valor para mencionarlo, tan normal como pudo durante uno de sus intercambios de mensajes de texto épicos, tenía el trabajo del proyecto en grupo otra vez, y probablemente iría a cenar al restaurante de Scott antes de comenzar el trabajo. Stiles no había respondido a ese dato en particular de información, por lo que había resultado en otro ataque de ansiedad. Pero sus preocupaciones no eran nada, porque Stiles estaba de nuevo allí, sentado en la misma mesa, y agitando su mano de una manera tonta hacia Derek mientras entraba. Tomó toda su fuerza para no darle una sonrisa radiante a Stiles. Las reuniones en el restaurante se convirtieron en algo habitual los miércoles por la noche. Incluso después de que el proyecto de Derek terminara, él iría la noche de los miércoles y Stiles siempre estaría allí.

Los dos hablaron de muchas cosas, por lo general volver a contar su día y discutir sobre temas de interés. Derek estaba feliz de sentarse y escuchar a Stiles hablar de los increíbles avances en las ciencias forenses y el último documento de estudios sociales que acababa de leer, mientras Stiles parecía interesado en escuchar los pensamientos de Derek sobre la ingeniería que complementa la naturaleza en lugar de destruir la tierra. Era sorprendente lo fácil que fluía la conversación, como sus bromas y discusiones venían de forma natural a pesar de que Derek no estaba ni cerca de ser una criatura social y Stiles podía ser difícil a veces.

Lo que era aún más sorprendente era como Derek se había abierto a Stiles. Le dijo a Stiles mas sobre sí mismo que a alguien más en años. Incluso Laura se quejó de que era algo reservado, y allí estaba, revelando lentamente su parte más vulnerable a Stiles.

—Woah, ¿enserio? ¿Eres de Beacon Hills también?— Stiles lo miró boquiabierto. —No recuerdo haberte visto por ahí.—

Derek movió su café vigorosamente más de lo necesario. —Me fui cuando tenía dieciséis. Tu habrías sido un niño.—

Por supuesto, Stiles siempre fue el chico astuto, porque el respira para eso. —Derek. Derek y Laura. Tu eres Derek Hale.—

Probablemente todo mundo haya escuchado de los Hales, como su casa se quemó hasta los cimientos con la mayor parte de su familia en ella. Kate Argent, luego se determinó que el incendiario, había muerto en la casa, atrapada en una de las habitaciones con el tío de Derek, Peter. Probablemente atrapada allí  _por_ el tío Peter en realidad. Los dedos de Derek se cerraron alrededor de la cuchara de metal, doblando el mango tratando de ocultar el repentino aumentó de dolor.

—Estoy sorprendido que recuerdes nuestros nombres,— dijo Derek, tratando de mantener el tono de su voz.

Debió de haber fallado, por la expresión llena de remordimiento de Stiles. —Si... Mi papa, él es el Sheriff Stilinski. Ahora, como sea. El solía ser un ayudante.—

El no tuvo que dar más detalles, porque Derek recordó al papa de Stiles, recordó como el rodeó sus brazos alrededor de Derek llevándolo lejos de la casa en llamas. Como se aferró a Derek hasta que Laura se levantó del suelo y arrastró a Derek en un apretado y desesperado abrazo.

Derek sacudió la cabeza para borrar las memorias del humo, bebió un sorbo de café hirviendo para quemar el sabor de las cenizas en la parte posterior de la garganta.

—Te fuiste justo después,— continuó Stiles. No era una pregunta, solo un comienzo. Iba a dejar que Derek cambiara el tema o hablara sobre su vida después de la tragedia.

Derek asintió con rigidez. —Laura tomó mi custodia y viajamos mucho, nunca nos establecimos. No nos sentíamos a salvo.—

Stiles se acercó y colocó una cuidadosa mano sobre los dedos nerviosos de Derek. —Oye. No tenemos que hablar de esto.—

Sorprendentemente, Derek se abrió sobre el tema. Su boca estaba sellada sobre los temas del pasado, pero en realidad quería compartir con Stiles lo difícil que había sido ese momento, que tan solo y vació. Pero este no era el lugar adecuado para hacerlo, no esta cena iluminada, con todos los cubiertos tintineando y bajas voces de los otros clientes. No era algo que pudiera ser compartido aquí, cuando Stiles no sabía la historia completa.

—Recuerdo a Kate, sabes. Ella solía ser una socorrista sustituta en el escuela,— dijo Derek, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo al haber tomado este camino.

Stiles frunció el ceño. —No sabía eso.—

"Ella se acercó a mí un par de veces, ligando un poco, pero Laura la oyó por casualidad la segunda vez. Le advirtió a Kate que se alejara; dijo que yo era demasiado joven para ella, mientras la insultaba por perseguir chicos menores de edad. Siempre me he preguntado si fue algo… algo que hice.— Algo para exponer a su familia como hombres lobo para los Argents, no es que ellos supieran que Kate era una Argent en ese momento.

La mano de Stiles se apretó sobre sus dedos. —No, no, tú no puedes pensar eso, Derek. Kate era una psicópata, estoy seguro que no tenía nada que ver contigo. Quien sabe porque hizo lo que hizo.—

Oh, ellos sabían porque. Porque ella era una cazadora y ellos hombres lobo. ¿Pero porque los Hales, quienes Vivian pacíficamente, sin lastimar a humanos?

—Lo sé, es solo que... a veces es lo que pasa en mi cabeza,— admitió Derek, mirando hacia abajo a sus manos unidas así él no podría mirar a Stiles a los ojos. Estaba cansado. El deseaba tanto girar su mano de modo que podría sostener la mano de Stiles, pero eso cambiaria de un gesto de consuelo a algo más. No sabía si Stiles quería algo más.

—Sé cómo se siente, así que supongo que es un poco hipócrita de mi parte decirte que dejes de hacerlo,— dijo Stiles. —Pero es demasiada la culpa que un sobreviviente tiene que cargar, ya sabes. Te vuelve loco si no lo dejas ir un poco. Eso es lo que mi terapista me solía decir.—

Derek miró hacia arriba, inclinando su cabeza un poco hacia Stiles.

Stiles se encogió de hombros y se encontró con su mirada firme. —Después de la muerte de mi madre, tuve que ver a un terapista por mis ataques de pánico. No dejaba de pensar que mi padre también moriría y que mi mama había enfermado porque yo era un niño muy difícil de cuidar.—

A la mierda. Derek giró su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Stiles. Le apretó la mano gentilmente, y Stiles le dio una pequeña y temblorosa sonrisa a cambio. Siles era increíblemente valiente, mirándolo directamente mientras estaba vulnerable. Mientras tanto, en un día normal, Derek apenas podía estar en la misma habitación con otra persona cuando hablaban de su pasado. Hablando así con Stiles era muy difícil para él, como si pelara su piel capa por capa, incluso cuando se sentía extrañamente bien para desahogar los pensamientos que había mantenido encerrados en su pecho durante tanto tiempo.

Un ruido de platos sobre la mesa los hizo sobresaltar, rompiendo sus miradas y manos juntas. Mierda, ellos se estaban sosteniendo de las manos. Derek podía sentir la parte posterior de su cuello tornándose roja. Esperaba que no fuera tan evidente como el resplandor rojo pintando las mejillas de Stiles, el estallido de color seduciéndolo más allá de la razón.

—Aquí está tu comida,— dijo Scott bruscamente mientras ponía el plato de Derek en frente de él, con más fuerza de la necesaria mirándolo todo el tiempo.

Derek gruñó un —Gracias.—

Scott obviamente era el camarero más mierda para servir en la industria alimentaria y por razones desconocidas, parecía tener algo en contra de Derek desde el primer día.

—Gracias, amigo,— dijo Stiles, haciendo una mueca a Scott. Lo que sea que estaba tratando de decirle, a Scott no le gustaba, y se alejó lentamente, echando miradas sospechosas hacia ellos.

—¿Scott piensa que voy a robar los cubiertos o algo?— preguntó Derek, reconociendo que el momento íntimo y tranquilo había terminado entre ellos, y después de tan difícil revelaciones de ambos lados, era mejor pasar a temas más ligeros.

Stiles se tragó a toda prisa el trozo de pie atragantándose en su boca, casi asfixiándose antes de liberarse con un poco de agua. —¡No! No, estoy seguro que, uh, no hay de qué preocuparse en lo absoluto. Quien sabe que le pasa en su cabeza llena de Allison, ¿Verdad?—

Derek frunció el ceño, pero lo dejo pasar. Tenía sus sospechas de que Scott no estaba de acuerdo con la amistad entre ellos. Tal vez su influencia era la razón por la cual Stiles era cálido y frio con él a veces, cálido e interesado cada vez que se miraban, pero ocasionalmente retrocediendo cuando Derek hacia algún intentó torpe de ligar. O tal vez el coqueteo de Derek era muy malo.

Stiles habló de su trabajo a tiempo parcial en "Reading Grounds" en un intentó obvio de cambiar de tema. —Oh oye, tuvimos otro cliente de mierda esta semana. Amaras a este.— Comenzó Stiles deleitando a Derek con el más reciente cliente entrando en la cafetería/librería de segunda mano. El premio al cliente más imbécil - en palabras de Stiles - había dado su orden mientras hablaba por el teléfono, y luego se quejó que había recibido la orden equivocada a pesar de que Stiles y el barista escucharon la misma cosa.

—Y luego derramó el café reemplazado en el libro que acababa de comprar porque estaba tratando de hacer malabares con su teléfono y la bebida, ¡Y exigió un reembolso por el libro  _y_ el café!— enfatizó Stiles clavando el tenedor en el aire.

—Deberías de negarle el servicio la próxima vez que entre,— dijo Derek, moviendo la cabeza.

—Ugh, me gustaría. Ni siquiera quería irse, porque quería hablar con el gerente, pero él ya se había ido,— dijo Stiles con un adorable puchero. —Si la librería no estuviera a solo diez minutos, hubiera llegado tarde a verte.—

Derek le preguntó, —Sabes, me preguntaba; ¿cómo todos ustedes consiguieron trabajos tan cerca?—

Stiles sonrió. —Yo diría que es el resultado de nuestra perseverancia y la habilidad de buscar trabajo, pero sería una mentira. Muchos estudiantes viven cerca, así que hay un montón de lugares por esta zona que utilizan la contratación de estudiantes a tiempo parcial.—

—Es un pequeño milagro de que nos conociéramos,— reflexionó Derek en voz alta.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—

—Normalmente no trabajo aquí,— dijo Derek con un encogimiento de hombros, un poco perturbado por el pensamiento de que nunca hubiera conocido a Stiles si él hubiera rechazado este particular trabajo en construcción.

Stiles se mordió el labio inferior, mirándolo con ojos extrañamente cautelosos. —Oh, Entonces, ¿Dónde solías trabajar?—

—La verdad he trabajado por toda Nueva York, sin embargo. Es la primera vez que trabajó en este vecindario. La mayoría de las veces es un poco más exclusivo. Edificios en lugar de las calles.—

La boca abierta de Stiles se cerró de golpe. Se quedó estático hacia Derek por un momento, antes de tartamudear, —Si, eso es... Eso es bueno de oír.—

Derek no estaba seguro sobre qué era lo bueno de escuchar del trabajo de construcción de edificios en lugar de los trabajos de carretera, pero tal vez Stiles pensó que la construcción de edificios era un trabajo más seguro. Es cierto, las obras en las calles ocupadas tienden a hacerse por las noches con el fin de reducir el impacto sobre las personas transitando en el área, por lo que las horas eran más difíciles de acostumbrarse.

Derek se encogió de hombros. —Puede ser un trabajo difícil. Hay menor queja de los vecinos, por ejemplo, hoy el aceite estaba por todas partes, y tenía que quitarlo de todo mi equipo, por lo que era incomodo hacer eso a un lado de la calle.—

Estaba a punto de explicar de lo que estaba hecho el aceite de carretera, pero Stiles rechino su tenedor a través de su plato casi vacío, haciendo que saltara y golpeara su vaso de agua.

Stiles estaba de un rojo brillante, balbuceando mientras trataba de detener el agua que se derramaba sobre la mesa. —Joder, lo siento por eso, déjame solo...—

Ellos ya habían acabado con la mayoría de su comida a este punto, ya que solo habían ordenado pie. Hubo un silencio embarazoso, y luego Stiles comenzó a disculpase de nuevo, mientras limpiaba el agua. Antes de que Derek pudiera interrumpir el balbuceó de disculpas de Stiles para decir que ni siquiera se había mojado, Stiles se excusó y pagó la cuenta por dos comidas de nuevo; Derek ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de alcanzar su billetera. Se despidieron con una extraña e incomodad tensión entre ellos.

Derek pasó sus horas en el trabajo repitiendo las partes más claras de su conversación con algo de alegría y después con tristeza arruinando su memoria para tratar de averiguar que salió mal. Tal vez Stiles acabó realmente avergonzado por su torpeza. O tal vez se desanimó por la poca capacidad de conversación de Derek. En la forma que lo vio, Había un 50-50 de posibilidades de ser cualquiera de los dos,

En el camino a casa esa noche, Derek pasó junto a la parada de taxis, pero decidió que iba a trotar a casa de nuevo. Uno de los chicos le dijo que se moviera, lo que era extraño. No era como si ellos hubieran reclamado la parada de taxis. Había oído que los neoyorquinos eran despiadados a la hora de tomar taxis, pero esto era ridículo. Le sonrió amenazadoramente al chico que prácticamente le siseo, viendo como el desconocido dio un paso atrás con miedo tanto como su instinto de supervivencia le advirtió. Era una forma leve de satisfacción, pero tomaría lo que pudiera después del extraño final de la noche.

 

**#############**

 

Además de los encuentros en la cafetería, ellos se encontraban en el bar de Boyd en las raras noches que ambos estaban despiertos y libres, después de que Derek terminara de trabajar. Hoy Derek le había mensajeado a Stiles para ir a tomar unas copas después del trabajo. Estaba charlando con Stiles mientras Boyd les servía sus tragos, cuando Stiles se sobresaltó a su lado, y agarró una esquina de su camiseta.

—Oh Dios mío, Derek, eso es sangre. ¿Estás herido? ¿Quién te hizo esto?— exigió Stiles, la voz más alta de lo normal en pánico.

La preocupación de Stiles le hizo sentir una calidez, pero al mismo tiempo, su reacción era extraña. Derek con su cara amenazante y barba de tres días, rara vez conseguía compasión; la gente a menudo pensaba que había sido él haciendo daño, en lugar de él siendo herido. No era una mala suposición. Siendo un hombre lobo significaba que no se suele estar herido por mucho tiempo – no es como si Stiles supiera eso, por supuesto.

—No es mi sangre,— mintió Derek, colocando una mano sobre el fuerte agarre de Stiles, tratando de calmarlo. —Uno de los chicos, uh, se lesionó. Solo lo estaba ayudando, y mi camiseta debió haber conseguido algo de sangre.—

No es como si Derek podría decirle a Stiles que accidentalmente se había cortado la mano en el trabajo y luego se limpió en su camiseta, debajo de su chaleco de seguridad, antes de que alguien pudiera ver la sangre, porque su herida sanaría de inmediato con sus poderes de hombre lobo. Eso sería una gran forma de llevar a Stiles al mundo sobrenatural de los hombres lobo.

Su mentira era débil y precipitada, así que no era una sorpresa que Stiles se veía escéptico. Pero cuando vio totalmente a Derek, y no pudo notar más lesiones evidentes, lo dejo pasar.

Stiles corrió una mano por el pelo, recogiendo su cerveza con un suspiro. —Hombre, tu trabajo... parece un poco peligroso, sabes.—

—No es tan malo,— dijo Derek, sin saber cómo decirle que el trabajo de construcción no era tan peligroso después de todo, no con todas las medidas de seguridad tomadas y con la curación de hombres lobo. Le trató de explicar lo que paso, pretendiendo que le había pasado a un compañero de trabajo en su lugar. —Mi, uh, compañero de trabajo, John estaba preparando una demostración de penetración para un cliente, y cuando se inclinó…—

Stiles escupió su boca llena de cerveza a través de la barra del bar. Boyd corrió con una mirada fulminante para limpiar su desastre.

Ni siquiera ayudó a Boyd a limpiar porque solo tartamudeó y agitó sus brazos. —Woah, woah, No necesito los detalles. Wow, solo voy a, oye, creo que olvide apagar el gas.—

Sin más explicaciones, Stiles prácticamente saltó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta como si fuera un ciervo a toda velocidad siendo perseguido por una manaba de lobos, su camisa de cuadros agitándose con él mientras desaparecía por la puerta. Y Derek sabía perfectamente como lucía una criatura del bosque con su cola meneándose mientras huía de una manada de lobos. Era extrañamente similar.

Un poco aturdido, Derek trató de pagar los tragos, pero Boyd apenas le dirigió una mirada plana y dijo que corría por la cuenta de Stiles.

Derek se preguntó si había algo sobre su trabajo de medio-tiempo que molestó a Stiles.

 

**#############**

 

> _Esta conferencia es súper aburrida - **Stiles, 2:20PM**_
> 
> _Creo que el profesor está tratando de eliminar a los débiles, con un repetitivo monologo. – **Stiles, 2:20PM**_
> 
> _Aguantare! - **Stiles, 2:20PM**_
> 
> _¿Dónde estás? ¿Cómo se supone que aguantare sin diversión? – **Stiles, 2:21PM**_
> 
> _Ugh, desearía poder escuchar música - **Stiles, 2:21PM**_
> 
> _Cuanto más tiempo estoy acá más quiero_  (╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻ _– **Stiles, 2.25PM**_
> 
> _Qué diablos se supone que es eso? - **Derek, 2:25PM**_
> 
> _¡Volviste! Soy yo dándole vuelta a una mesa, ¿No has visto los emoticones antes? – **Stiles, 2:26PM**_
> 
> _Deberías de poner atención a tu profesor – **Derek, 2:26PM**_
> 
> _Tomare eso como un no – **Stiles, 2:27PM**_
> 
> _Mi profesor esta succionando la alegría de la vida. Por favor entretenme! – **Stiles, 2:28PM**_
> 
> _Estoy comprando calzado de protección – **Derek, 2:30PM**_
> 
> _:O Porque? – **Stiles, 2:30PM**_
> 
> _Para protección, para que más. Los otros se están cayendo a pedazos – **Derek, 2:31PM.**_
> 
> _Supuse que eran buenos para patear a alguien en las bolas. Bien pensado. – **Stiles, 2:31PM**_
> 
> _Estoy asombrado que tu cerebro te haya llevado ahí ... – **Derek, 2:32PM**_
> 
> _A donde más podría ir? - **Stiles, 2:33PM**_
> 
> _Buen punto - **Derek, 2:33PM**_
> 
> _Odio salir de compras. Prefiero leer - **Derek, 2:34PM**_
> 
> _Que está mal contigo omg - **Stiles, 2:35PM**_
> 
> ╮ (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.) ╭ _- **Derek, 2:36PM**_
> 
> _O.M.G - **Stiles, 2:36PM**_
> 
> _O.M.F.G - **Stiles, 2:37PM**_
> 
> _ESTOY MURIEEEEEENDOOOOOOO - **Stiles, 2:38PM**_
> 
> _NO PUEDO PARAR DE REIR VAS A HACER QUE ME SAQUEN DE LA CONFERENCIA - **Stiles, 2:38PM**_

Derek sonrió hacia sus mensajes de texto, feliz de haber buscado "emoticones" en línea.

"Um, señor, ¿puedo ayudarlo con eso?"

Derek se dio cuenta que había estado sosteniendo un par de botas los últimos cinco minutos, con la vendedora en frente suyo todo el tiempo, mirándolo de una manera desconcertada. Mierda. Eso fue vergonzoso.

 

**#############**

 

—Hola, Dios mío, siento la tardanza, La limpieza tardo más de lo esperado. ¿Has esperado mucho?— preguntó Stiles, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. En vez de reunirse en el restaurante como siempre, Derek le ofreció reunirse fuera del trabajo de Stiles para que pudieran caminar al restaurante juntos.

—Nop. Acabo de llegar,— mintió Derek con un encogimiento de hombros. No quería verse como desesperado, llegando diez minutos temprano para merodear afuera durante otros veinte minutos.

Stiles le entrecerró los ojos, mientras se dirigían al restaurante. —Estoy bastante seguro que es una mentira. Tu cara de póker no es tan póker como tú piensas.—

Derek sintió una sonrisa cosquillosa en sus labios. —No creo que entiendas cómo funciona el póker en esa frase.—

—Estaba usando mi licencia creativa en inglés. Solo pregunta Shakespeare,— dijo Stiles con un movimiento vanidoso.

—En tu caso es más como una licencia para el abuso.—

Stiles se agarró el pecho y se tambaleó. —Tus palabras me atraviesan, justo en el corazón.—

Derek sabía que Stiles solo estaba fingiendo, pero de todos modos lo agarró por el brazo y lo sujetó. Derek tembló al sentir la cálida y gruesa musculatura por debajo de las mangas antes de reprimir su reacción. —Deja de inclinarte como un gato borracho antes de que realmente tropieces con tus propios pies.—

Sorprendentemente, Stiles no respondió. En su lugar, miró a Derek de arriba abajo con ojos preocupados, que no era la emoción que Derek estaba tratando de provocar cuando se puso la camiseta sin mangas y jeans súper ajustados. —Amigo, estas temblando. Es casi invierno sabes, ¿Porque siempre llevas tan poco?—

Derek trató de ahogar otro escalofrió ante la preocupada voz de Stiles. —Oh. El trabajo por lo general me mantiene caliente.—

No podía decir que al ser un hombre lobo, el viento de otoño apenas y le afecta.

—Bien, bien,— dijo Stiles, frotando su cabeza. —Bueno, estas temblando ahora por lo que has de tener frio.—

Derek no podía admitir que temblaba por el contacto ligero con Stiles y también por su preocupada voz. ¿Porque había tantas cosas que no podía contarle a Stiles? Solo pudo observar con incredulidad como Stiles se quitaba su chaqueta azul y se la ofrecía a Derek.

Trató de protestar, levantando sus manos para rechazar la prenda de vestir. —No, estoy bien, no tienes que…—

Stiles rodó los ojos. —No seas un idiota. Solo póntela. Tengo otra conmigo, está bien.—

Derek sostuvo la chaqueta entre sus manos. Era de algodón suave y grueso, acolchonado en su interior con lana y obviamente de buena cálida. Stiles todavía tenía otra camisa arriba de su camisa a cuadros. Incluso con ellas, podría no ser suficiente para evitar el aire frio. El problema era que Derek no podía decir una excusa para rechazar la oferta, sin mencionar que había una estúpida, tonta parte de él que no quería rechazarla. Esa parte —pequeñísima, inclusa minúscula — quería ponerse la chaqueta que olía a Stiles, quería usarla como un premio y alardear de ella, así todo el mundo sabría que  _Stiles le había dado a Derek su chaqueta._

Bajó la mirada expectante de Stiles, Derek se encogió de hombros y se la puso, disfrutando la calidez que la lana todavía llevaba. Stiles era casi de la misma altura que Derek con sorprendentes hombros anchos, por lo que se ajustaba bastante bien en Derek, pero su diferencia de masa muscular lo hacía apretarse alrededor de los brazos y un poco apretado en sus hombros y pecho; ni siquiera trató de subir el cierre.

—Puedo escuchar las mangas pidiendo ayuda a gritos,— dijo Stiles, ojos anchos fijos en los bíceps de Derek luchando contra el material azul.

Derek se sonrojó. —Lo siento, puedo quitármela...—

Stiles sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, tirando del codo de Derek para moverse. —No, no. Déjala. No creo que mi chaqueta se halla visto tan bien.—

Las palabras debieron sonar envidiosas, pero solo salieron un poco torpes. Derek se sintió presumido al pensar que Stiles estaba admirando como se veía.

La caminata se llenó con sus usuales e ingeniosos comentarios de ida y vuelta, sus hombros rozando mientras caminaban. Stiles disparando distintivas miradas, como si estuviera viendo como le iba en esa capa adicional. O tal vez estaba admirando los brazos de Derek otra vez. Podía tener esperanzas.

Derek tuvo que abstenerse de agachar la cabeza para olfatear la chaqueta como un loco. Incluso ahora, estaba flotando en una especie de felicidad por tener el dulce aroma de Stiles de electrónicos-calcinados y libros viejos mezclándose con el suyo.

Su momento de felicidad atenuado cuando llegaron al restaurante y Scott observándolos mientras ellos entraban por la puerta. Derek no había hecho _nada_. La campana de la puerta no había dejado de sonar y Scott ya estaba tirando de Stiles. Scott no sabía, pero era inútil intentar una conversación privada, no con su audición de hombre lobo. Y Derek espiando sin vergüenza.

—Amigo, esa chaqueta te costó trecientos dólares. Te quejaste sobre el precio y la abrazaste durante horas cuando la conseguiste,— susurró Scott, casi escandalizado.

Derek pretendió no estar prestando atención a la interacción en el mostrador mientras se deslizaba en el asiento de su mesa habitual cerca de la ventana. No sabía si sentirse culpable o feliz. Por un lado, la chaqueta era obviamente una posesión preciada y costosa, y Stiles simplemente se la dio a Derek sin pensarlo dos veces. Por otro lado, Derek estaba seguro de que las mangas se estiraban más de lo que podían. Tenía miedo de quitársela para comprobar.

Stiles respondió, probablemente agitando las manos, —Oh Dios mío, puedes dejar de volverte loco sobre eso. El solo tenía frio, ¿De acuerdo?—

Scott siseo, —Es su decisión si quiere caminar vestido así. ¿Te dijo que tenía frio?—

—¿Puedes parar un poco y dejar de ser tan sospechoso?— refunfuñó Stiles. —Estoy tratando de aplazar esta conversación. Podemos discutirlo cuando estemos en casa. Y no tires los platos otra vez como si fueras un loco.—

—Podríamos hablar en casa si me dejaras, en lugar de cubrir tus oídos y cantar esa estúpida canción sobre milkshake cada vez que saco el tema.— Dijo Scott con clara desesperación, pero Stiles ya estaba moviéndose hacia su mesa.

Cuando Stiles se dejó caer en la silla opuesta a Derek, se veía irritable y vergonzoso. —Lo siento, tenía que calmar a Scott y sus extraños delirios. Creo que toda la grasa en el aire está llegando a su cerebro.—

Derek dijo tan normal como pudo, —Tengo la sensación de que no le agrado.—

Stiles agitó sus manos, ojos amplios y suplicantes, —Oye, no, es solo que... Scott. Puede llegar a ser un poco protectivo. Hemos sido amigos desde que teníamos cuatro, y se pone un poco nervioso cuando comienzo a ver a otras personas.—

Derek había escuchado un montón de historias sobre Scott, todas las aventuras y travesuras del dúo delincuente de Beacon Hills. No había escuchado sobre Scott siendo egoísta cuando se trataba de las amistades de Stiles. Pero Derek no era exactamente del tipo social. Scott probablemente pensó que Stiles podría hacerlo mejor, y era difícil para Derek no estar de acuerdo. No es como si le fuera a decir eso a Stiles. Uno de los defectos de Derek era que no iba a tratar de cambiar. Si le gustaba a Stiles, no iba a convencerlo de lo contrario.

—¿Ordenaras lo de siempre?— preguntó Stiles, obviamente desesperado por cambiar de tema.

Derek levantó sus cejas. —¿Voy a pagar por mi comida esta vez?—

—Ah, no las cejas!— exclamó Stiles, pretendiendo esconderse detrás de sus manos. —No deberías usarlas con algo tan insignificante como la cena. Tengo descuento por Scott, prácticamente comemos gratis.—

Derek frunció el ceño. —Deja de hablar de mis cejas como si fueran - armas.—

Stiles sonrió y dijo, —No las llamaría armas. Son más como herramientas de énfasis para el lenguaje verbal. Son la negrita y cursiva de las palabras. Espera, ¡prácticamente tienen su propio dialecto!—

—A veces no estoy seguro si hablas español,— dijo Derek con divertida exasperación.

Eso solo hizo a Stiles carcajearse de alegría, como si fuera un cumplido. Derek no tenía idea de porque encontró esa locura tan atractiva. Quería lamer esa boca abierta y probar la felicidad de Stiles, sentir su risa cuando estuvieran presionados el uno con el otro.

Fue solo cuando salieron que Derek se dio cuenta que Stiles había desviado la conversación y pagado la cena otra vez. Maldición.

Derek le dio una mirada a Stiles mientras salían del restaurante.

Stiles paró en medio de una broma que involucraba a su amienemigo, Jackson. —Amigo, si no quieres oír de Jackson siendo arrestado mientras conducía desnudo, solo tendrías que haberlo dicho. Controla las cejas por favor.—

—Solo me di cuenta que tan bueno eres distrayendo,— dijo Derek. —Pagaste por la comida  _de nuevo_.—

—Tuve mucho entrenamiento viviendo con el Sheriff. Nada te hace mejor que tratar de escapar de tu padre, cuya profesión es ser desconfiado, como enterarse que has estado bebiendo o comprando condones.—

La palabra condones hizo colapsar el cerebro de Derek por un momento, su boca moviéndose automáticamente. —Estoy seguro que solo quería saber que estuvieras siendo cuidadoso.—

Stiles dijo, —Si, claro. Y luego habría disfrutado avergonzarme por darme la charla del sexo otra vez, y jugar a ser el duro papa-policía con mi novio o novia. Mi papa es _malvado_.—

—Obviamente, está en tus genes,— dijo Derek, suprimiendo el impulso de gritar de alegría ante la confirmación de Stiles siendo bisexual. —Espera, ¿jugó al ser el duro papa-policía con tus novias también?—

—Novia, singular. No era el Señor popular en la escuela,— corrigió Stiles distraídamente mientras metía sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón. —Mi papa dijo que chicas y chicos por igual tienen el mismo chance de aprovecharse de mí y romper mi corazón. Así que tienen el mismo trato. Y no estaba equivocado, sabes. Mi novia de la secundaria era un poco aterradora.—

El hecho de que todo el mundo no estaba trepando a Stiles como si fuera un árbol en la secundaria era solo una prueba de que los estudiantes de secundaria eran unos estúpidos.

—Y sin embargo, saliste con ella,— señaló Derek.

—Aterradora por fuera, un malvavisco por dentro. Tengo un tipo supongo,— dijo Stiles, sus ojos parpadearon a un lado antes de aterrizar en Derek de nuevo, con un movimiento nervioso.

Derek sintió su corazón dejar de latir. Sin duda era una indirecta. No estaba leyendo las señales mal. Habían estado cenando juntos cada semana y se juntaban en el bar también. Stiles siempre pagaba por los gastos o los ponía a su cuenta, insistiendo que él invitaba. Había una  _química_  entre ellos, esta conexión eléctrica que atrajo a Derek como un desafortunado pez a un anzuelo con carnada. O un lobo a la luna, esa sería una descripción más precisa.

Derek se movió más cerca, y la mirada de Stiles calló a sus labios, largas pestañas haciendo sombra a sus brillantes ojos marrones. Al mismo tiempo Derek llevó los ojos a los labios de Stiles. La bonita boca en forma de arco se separó. ¿Cuándo no? Y esta vez, Derek no tuvo la fuerza para resistirse.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, boca presionando con insistencia contra los suaves labios de Stiles. La reacción de Stiles fue inmediata y gratificante. Gimió y se apretó más cerca, Elevando sus manos para enrollarlas alrededor del cuello de Derek. Derek no recordaba haber movido sus manos, pero ahora una estaba enterrada en el pelo grueso de Stiles y la otra alrededor de su cintura. Besó a Stiles con el fervor de semanas acumuladas de espera, sus bocas moviéndose juntas con tanta facilidad, como si hubieran hecho esto siempre. Excepto, si ellos hubieran estado haciendo esto siempre, Derek no se sentirá tan hambriento, esto solo lo hacía desesperarse por más. Profundizó el beso, chupó el labio inferior de Stiles, solo para oírlo gemir y unir sus caderas. Las manos de Stiles se habían movido a las mejillas de Derek, palmas raspando contra su barba mientras sus pulgares rozando suavemente los pómulos de Derek. Era casi imposible de resistir.

Y entonces no era suficiente, porque Stiles se apartó repentinamente, con un movimiento brusco. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, lejos de las aferradas manos de Derek.

—Espera, que, Yo... ¿Qué?— jadeó Stiles, labios enrojecidos entreabiertos y cabello despeinado de una forma que hizo querer a Derek arrastrarlo al suelo y arruinarlo aún más. —Nosotros, somos, ¿qué es esto?—

Derek habló, solo para darse cuenta que estaba jadeando. Un hombre lobo,  _jadeando_  por un beso. Era una locura. Era increíble.

—Stiles, pensé que estábamos... Hemos tenido cenas y salimos por unas copas. Pensé...—

Derek no era el elocuente aquí. Él estaba lleno de burlas sarcásticas y contestaciones mordaces, no tenía ningún material para confesiones sinceras. ¿Porque Stiles no estaba en la misma página? porque sin largas explicaciones Stiles sabía lo que estaba tratando de decir. Así como todo lo que habían hecho antes.

—Pero pensé, pensé que solo tenías hambre, y... Esto no es por tu trabajo, ¿verdad?— los ojos de Stiles estaban muy abiertos y horrorizados, casi la peor respuesta que Derek podía obtener de un beso.

—¿Mi  _trabajo_? ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con mi trabajo?— Derek no lo podía crear. ¿Por qué Stiles tenía que ser tan complicado? —Me gustas mucho, Stiles. Eso es todo. Pensé que tú podrías. Tal vez. Podrías.— No pudo terminar la frase. Era dolorosamente obvio lo que pensaba, y la mirada afligida de Stiles era como un golpe al pecho de Derek.  _Porque me besaste de vuelta_ , quería preguntar.

—Necesito… Mierda, necesito un poco de tiempo para pensar esto. Lo siento tanto, Derek. Esto me sobrepasa. Por favor, solo dame un poco de tiempo,— rogó Stiles, ojos implorantes y desesperados, como si esto fuera la cosa más importante que alguna vez le pediría a Derek, lo que alguna vez suplicaría a Derek. Excepto que él no espero por una respuesta. Literalmente, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo.

Se  _escapó_  de Derek. Después de que Derek lo había besado.

Derek se quedó allí, boquiabierto después de que Stiles se marchara. Todavía llevaba la chaqueta de Stiles, sintiéndose pegado al suelo. Estupefacto.

—¿Qué demonios?— susurró Derek.

 

**#############**

 

Había sido una larga y dolorosa semana. No había sabido nada sobre Stiles, sin llamadas o mensajes de texto. Tenía mucho orgullo para hacer el siguiente movimiento, especialmente después del desastroso resultado de la semana anterior. Pasaba horas agonizándose sobre lo increíble que Stiles se había sentido en sus brazos, y luego más horas agonizándose sobre lo increíble que Stiles se había sentido en sus brazos y de cómo nunca lo volvería a sentir de nuevo.

Laura lo había sacado del apartamento tres veces, porque estaba cansada de su melancolía y pesimismo. Érica e Isaac se turnaban entre ellos para no hacerlo sentir ahogado, y pasar el rato con él para que pudiera soltar lo que había pasado poco a poco. Cuando finalmente escucharon la historia completa, estuvieron de acuerdo en decirle que olvidara a Stiles, que claramente era un idiota con problemas.

Si solo fuera tan fácil.

Para Derek no ha sido tan fácil confiar en la gente y dejarles entrar, pero se había abierto a Stiles en menos de dos meses, casi imprudente si se compara con su registro anterior.

A Érica e Isaac les había tomado más de medio año para meterse en su vida, y eso que era con la ayuda de Laura.

Pero ahora era miércoles de nuevo, y Derek se había determinado a no ir al restaurante. Stiles no se había contactado con él, así que era obvio de que no iba a aparecer. No había razón para avergonzarse a sí mismo aún más, hiendo al restaurante cuando Scott y Allison probablemente habían visto ese beso (ya que habían estado del otro lado del restaurante a lo largo de la ventana) y luego la huida de Stiles. Se dijo que era la decisión más inteligente, no quería verse desesperado.

Luego cambió de opinión.

—No puedo creerlo,— suspiró Laura, mirándolo empujar sus botas y atar los cordones con prisa. —Nunca te he visto actuar así, hermanito.—

—Deberías de hacer que el venga arrastrándose, no al revés,— dijo Érica, puliendo sus uñas con un vigor innecesario. Ella trató de actuar indiferente, pero Derek sabía que era muy protectora con su manada.

Derek contestó. —No me estoy arrastrando. Obviamente malinterprete la situación. Él tiene el derecho a decir que no, y todavía podemos ser amigos. Solo quiero darle la chaqueta a Scott así Stiles sabrá que no tengo ningún resentimiento ni nada.—

—Él tiene el derecho a decir que no, no a dar alguna excusa débil sobre necesitando tiempo para pensar. ¡Él te ha estado dominando todo este tiempo!— protestó Érica, abandonando su manicura.

—¿Estás seguro de que pueden seguir siendo amigos?— le preguntó Laura.

—Si. Éramos amigos antes, y podemos seguir siendo amigos.—

Recibió dos pares de cejas levantadas ante el evidente salto del latido de su corazón. Y que. No estaba seguro de si podían ser solo amigos, pero podía intentarlo. ¿No se quejaban siempre de que no tenía suficientes amigos?, ¿y ahora se quejaban por intentar salvar una amista?.

Isaac se levantó del sofá y se palpó los bolsillos en busca de las llaves y cartera. —Te llevare.—

—No, solo correré o tomare el autobús,— dijo Derek.

—Llegaras más tarde. Vamos, no estoy haciendo nada de todos modos. Te llevare, y si él no está ahí, podemos cenar juntos,— dijo Isaac con un encogimiento de hombros.

Estaba preparado para salvar el orgullo de Derek si las cosas iban mal. Derek se conmovió. Y dijo en voz baja, —Gracias. Eso... eso estaría bien.—

Érica se levantó también. —Voy con ustedes.—

Derek suspiró. Era bueno que Laura tenía sus propios planes, de lo contrario esto se convertiría en un circo.

El viaje en auto fue tenso, con Érica e Isaac hablando sobre su día, y Derek no hablando en absoluto. Tuvo que aflojar su agarre sobre la chaqueta de Stiles que descansaba sobre su regazo, su ansiedad y tensión filtrándose en sus huesos y músculos hasta que se sintió como un bloque de roca inamovible. Había tomado la decisión de ir al restaurante en un impulso. Siempre fue mejor en actuar no tanto con esperar y planificar. Ahora que estaba en camino, se preguntó si solo estaba hiendo para avergonzarse aún más.

—Sabes que no tenemos que ir, ¿verdad?— dijo Isaac.

Eso lo sacó de sus pensamientos y le hizo darse cuenta de que estaban estacionados a pocos metros del restaurante. Derek sacudió la cabeza con rigidez y salió del auto. Isaac y Érica lo siguieron, y cuando les dirigió una mirada de disgusto, solo se encogieron de hombros y siguieron sus pasos. Parecía como si hubiese traído dos perros guardianes solo para tener una conversación con el mejor amigo de Stiles. Simplemente perfecto.

Teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que Scott lo odiaba, tal vez los necesitaría después de todo.

Cuando entró al restaurante, Scott levantó la vista desde donde estaba sentado con Boyd y sus ojos se estrecharon inmediatamente. Ahora que lo pensaba, a Boyd tampoco le agradaba Derek, dándole esa mirada cuando trató de pagar por los tragos solo para encontrar que Stiles ya había pagado.

¿Todos los amigos de Stiles lo odiaban? debió de haberlo tomado como una señal.

—Woah, ¿quién es ese pedazo de hombre buenorro?— le preguntó Érica a Isaac, lo suficiente fuerte para que los oídos de hombre lobo de Derek escucharan. Fantástico. Los amigos de Stiles probablemente estaban a punto de gritarle a Derek, y el plan de ataque de Érica era ligar. Derek esperaba que no hubiera puesto sus ojos en Scott, porque Érica podría ser un hombre lobo, pero Derek apostaría por Allison en un pelea. Ella era aterradora. No sabía de muchos cocineros que llevaran un arma en su delantal.

—¿Qué estás haciendo acá?— le preguntó Scott, irradiando agresividad.

Derek tuvo que tomar una respiración profunda, antes de que pudiera explicar. —Stiles se fue antes de que pudiera devolverle su chaqueta. Creo que es una de sus favoritas, por lo que si pudieras...—

Scott se levantó y se cruzó de brazos. —Si sabias que era su favorita, ¿porque la tomaste en primer lugar?—

—Me la dio porque tenía frio," dijo Derek, frunciendo el ceño ante la confusión. Apretó los dientes cuando Scott lo miró con incredulidad. "No sé cuál es tu problema…—

—¡Mi problema es que estas tomando ventaja de Stiles!— dijo Scott levantando la voz.

Los otros clientes mirando con avidez, como si fuera un espectáculo, pero a Scott parecía no preocuparle y a Derek tampoco.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando?— exigió Derek.

Scott se acercó y lo señaló. —No te hagas el tonto. Él te ha dado la ropa. El pagó por todas las comidas y Boyd me dijo que pagó por todas tus bebidas con su dinero también.—

El dedo acusatorio de Scott se dirigió hacia Boyd, y Derek observó solo para ver a Érica coqueteando con el descaradamente; porque ella estaba siendo útil de esa forma.

Derek se centró en su propia conversación. —¿Crees que lo hice hacer todas esas cosas? ¡El insistió en hacer todo eso!—

—Stiles no es así, él no es agradable con cualquier persona, ¿De acuerdo? Fuiste tú, pretendiendo estar hambriento en frente de un comedor comunitario, como si todo el mundo no supiera que cierran a las seis. Luego fuiste por ahí vistiendo esa camiseta sin mangas en medio del otoño, como si no pudieras permitirte otra cosa,— dijo Scott, con su discurso ganando impulso. —¡Pero se lo que eres!, Sé que estas tratando de vivir del dinero de Stiles.—

Derek se contuvo de golpear a Scott justo en la mandíbula. "¿Por qué mierdas crees que estoy cortó de dinero?"

Eso pareció cortar el ritmo de Scott y se quedó boquiabierto por un momento antes de decir, —Amigo, No estoy menospreciando tu... tu profesión, pero la mayoría de las personas no hacen lo que haces si tienen dinero de sobra.—

Derek comenzó. —Yo sí.—

—¿Es enserio?— Scott lo miró fijamente.

—Tengo dinero, Mi hermana y yo tenemos nuestro propio departamento. Trató de no tocar mis ahorros para así tener un poco de sobra cuando compré mi propia casa. El trabajo es una buena experiencia,— Derek apretó los dientes con fuerza, odiando compartir mucha Información con alguien quien obviamente pensaba que no era mejor que el chicle de sus zapatos.

La boca de Scott calló un par de veces antes de que gritara con fuerza, —¿Crees que la  _prostitución_  es una buena experiencia??—

—¿Qué?— Preguntaron Érica e Isaac.

—Que.— Se quedó mirando fijamente Derek, demasiado sorprendido incluso para formar una frase.

—Esa debería ser mi línea,— dijo Scott, agitando las manos de una manera que le recordó a Stiles.

—Creo que aquí ha habido un malentendido.— Dijo Boyd.

Derek se volvió para ver a Érica parada junto a Boyd con un brazo enrollado en él. Boyd le daba miradas sorprendidas a ella cada pocos segundos, pero también se las arregló para trasmitir una mirada avergonzada a Derek.

—Crees que soy un  _prostituto,—_  dijo Derek, con voz plana y sin poder creerlo.

—Oh chico,— murmuró Isaac, al mismo tiempo que una anciana comiendo por otro lado murmuró, —Esos pantalones están muy apretados, cariño.—

Allison salió de la cocina con una curiosa expresión en su cara, secándose las manos en el delantal alrededor de la pistola en los bolsillos del mismo. —¿Que está pasando aquí?—

—¿ _Tú_  también crees que soy un prostituto?— preguntó Derek, porque solo había conocido a Allison dos veces, seguramente ella no pensaría lo mismo.

Se mordió el labio inferior. —Oh bueno, umm.—

La respuesta era claramente sí.

Scott dijo tentativamente, —¿Stiles nos dijo que eras...?—

Derek se inclinó pesadamente contra una mesa para sostenerse. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, las campanas detrás de él sonaron violentamente ante la fuerza de la puerta abriéndose en un sonoro crujido.

—Derek, Derek, todavía estas aquí, gracias a Dios,— Stiles tropezó en la entrada, corto de aire. —Tenía tanto miedo de que te hubieras ido ya, y no contestabas el teléfono.—

Probablemente porque estaba tan ocupado recibiendo el shock del siglo. Derek iba a preguntar en voz alta lo que su cerebro parecía estar dando vueltas una y otra vez, cuando Stiles tomó tres grandes pasos en el restaurante y lo agarró de los hombros.

Stiles dijo con una mirada decidida y una voz fuerte y sincera, —Lo siento tanto, Derek. No debí de hacerlo, no, realmente no te menosprecio o algo. Sé que las cosas han sido una mierda para ti, y lo has estado haciendo bien después de todo. Yo solo, no estaba seguro si podría compartir. Sé que no es lo mismo, una cosa es trabajo, y la otra es cómo te sientes y una relación. Eso…—

—Stiles, creo que…— Scott trató de interrumpir con urgencia.

—Estoy en el medio de algo aquí, Scott, ¡Por favor!— Stiles le agitó una mano antes de sujetar el hombro de Derek otra vez. —Tomó más de lo esperado, pero yo enserio he pensado sobre esto, y yo, me gustas. Mucho, como si no fuera obvio. Y no voy a pedirte que cambies. Apoyare tus decisiones, si estás bien en ser un poco paciente conmigo. Voy a tratar de no ser celoso ni nada, pero necesitamos estar seguros por supuesto, porque, bueno ya sabes, amigo…—

Derek elevó sus pesados brazos para agarrar a Stiles por los codos. —Stiles.—

—No es que yo, no es que crea que eres inseguro o algo, o implicando que tu estas um, enfermo, oh mi Dios, solo pretende que no dije eso, es demasiado temprano para la charla del sexo…—

— _Stiles_ ,— Derek lo sacudió un poco, mirándolo hasta que Stiles cerro la boca de golpe. —No soy una puta.—

Stiles hizo una excelente imitación de Scott con su boca cayendo con sorpresa y confusión, solo para recuperarse y decir, —Pero lo eres.—

Derek sacudió la cabeza suavemente. —No, no lo soy. Trabajo en construcción.—

—Pero... que.— Soltó Stiles y agitó sus manos con urgencia aun cuando las palabras le fallaron.

Derek estaba tratando de ahogar su vergüenza, porque él pensaba que estaban saliendo. Su voz era áspera cuando preguntó. —¿Porque diablos pensaste eso?—

Parecía como si Stiles todavía no recobrara la habilidad de procesar sus palabras, porque agitó las manos hacia Derek, antes de apuntar a Érica mientras se asfixiaba, —Tu, mira como los dos están, como no puedes…—

En ese momento, Derek llevaba una camiseta ajustada que probablemente había visto días mejores, ya que estaba muy desgastada y delgada. Érica llevaba su corsé favorito con un destacado escote y una minifalda, junto con tacones de plataforma con correas.

Derek sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. —Nos dan chalecos de seguridad para usar en el trabajo, usualmente uso el chaleco sobre esto.—

Érica cruzó sus brazos, que solo sirvió para llamar la atención de los clientes. —Eso fue grosero. ¿En qué puto siglo vives? No juzgues a una persona por lo que esté usando.—

Stiles sacudió su cabeza casi con violencia, manos automáticamente levantadas en defensa. —No, no, eso no es. No es solo eso. Conocí a Derek en la esquina de la calle Oak Poinst de la avenida Tiffany.—

Derek y Érica se le quedaron viendo con la mirada perdida, hasta que Stiles levantó sus manos en señal de frustración. —Oh mi Dios, esa es la  _esquina de la putas_. Ahí es donde vas si quieres recoger a un prostituto. ¡Y Derek estaba parado allí con las otras prostitutas!—

Derek protestó, —Ellos no eran prostitutas.—

—Sí, sí, ¡lo eran!— insistió Stiles. —Uno de ellos una vez nos ofreció a Scott y a mí un descuento por un trio cuando caminábamos por ahí. ¡Definitivamente son prostitutas!—

Allison elevó la voz. —Stiles tiene razón. Todos los que viven aquí saben eso.—

Stiles asintió y la señaló. —Si Eso Gracias. Y tu solo estabas a la par de ellos, Derek! así que pensé... ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo??—

Era tal el shock que Derek respondió aturdido, —Pensé… Pensé que era una parada de taxis. Había un poste con una señal…—

Se detuvo, porque había un poste con una señal, pero se dio cuenta de su evidente horror ya que no fue fácil de leer y asumió que era una parada de taxis.

—¿Pensaste que todos aquellos hombres mal vestidos y travestis casi desnudos estaban ahí parados esperando un taxi??— la voz de Stiles se elevó inesperadamente ante la idea.

Derek se sintió corto de aire, como si su cerebro no estuviera funcionando bien y las palabras se drenaban de su boca por accidente. —Pensé que eran solo chicos... y mujeres que se veían sorprendentemente fuertes. Esperando por un taxi.—

Stiles hizo un gesto en un torbellino indescifrable de manos. —¡Había un chico dándole una mamada a su cliente en el callejón de la esquina! ¡Los chicos estaban siendo recogidos por los carros que pasaban por ahí!—

Derek se quería morir. —Pensé que estaban siendo recogidos por sus amigos. Pensé que los dos chicos eran una pareja caliente que no podía esperar!—

—Oh Dios mío.  _Oh Dios mío.—_

Solo mátenlo ahora. Derek les daría una mirada a Érica e Isaac después por reírse como hienas -eran hombres _lobo_ por el amor de Dios - pero estaba tan ocupado tratando de meterse en el piso. —Así que cuando te hable sobre trabajar en la calle...—

—Pensé que te referías a  _trabajar en la calle_. Como una jerga a la prostitución,— dijo Stiles. Al menos sonaba mortificado, y sus amigos se estaban riendo de él también. Scott prácticamente sostenía a Allison mientras ella reía histéricamente.

—Me refería que estaba trabajando literalmente en la calle. Estábamos desenterrando algunos cables de energía mal distribuidos en Edgewater y colocando unos nuevos. Hacíamos todo de nuevo, porque estaban mal hechos la primera vez,— explicó Derek, ligeramente desesperado por demostrar que en realidad no era un puta.

Stiles escondió su cara detrás de sus manos. —Así que cuando mencionaste que tu trabajo era físico...—

Derek suspiró. —Quise decir exactamente eso, labor físico. Perforar agujeros, llevar cosas pesadas, operar maquinaria pesada, rociar aceite de carretera...—

—Joder joder joder,  _aceite_  de carretera, oh mi Dios,— dijo Stiles. Dejando caer las manos, sus mejillas y orejas estaban rojas de vergüenza, lo cual era genial, ya que ahora podían igualarse a las orejas de Derek. La memoria de Derek voló a cierta conversación que habían tenido sobre aceite que de repente tomo un significado muy, muy diferente. ¿Qué pensó Stiles cuando él estaba hablando sobre su equipo de protección? Probablemente alguna mierda retorcida. Joder, sus interacciones eran una serie de conversaciones malentendidas sobre prostitución y trabajos viales. ¿Qué diablos era su vida?.

Derek preguntó incluso cuando tenía miedo de oír la respuesta, —¿Cuando me viste en mi chaqueta de seguridad aquella vez.....?—

Stiles gimió, con un sonido sincero de desesperación —Pensé que era algún traje que usabas para un cliente fetichista..—

—Era holgado y fluorescente,— dijo Derek, casi con incredulidad, excepto que tenía que creerlo, porque estás son el tipo de mierdas que le pasan a él.

—Las personas tienes fetiches con esas cosas, ¡estoy seguro!— protestó Stiles. —¿Y que hay acerca de penetración? Que quisiste decir por penetración, cuando dijiste que tu compañero de trabajo se preparaba para tener una demostración de penetración—

Las orejas de Derek casi dolían por lo rojas que estaban. —Era una prueba de penetración de betún para el desarrollador que contrató la empresa constructora para la que trabajo.—

Era como ver un choque de trenes en repetición. Ahora que Derek sabía que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Stiles, estaba poniendo juntas todas esas veces donde Stiles le había dado miradas extrañas o escapaba de la conversación. Estaba viendo la imagen mental en alta definición con horror y vergüenza, de cómo Stiles había interpretado todo. —Te volviste loco cuando viste sangre en mis ropas. No me creíste cuando te dije que era de un compañero de trabajo que resulto herido.—

—Pensé que un cliente te había golpeado,— gimió Stiles, arrastrando sus dedos por su cabello.

—Estaba sorprendido. Las personas regularmente no se preocupan cuando me lastimo— dijo Derek débilmente.

Los ojos de Stiles se agrandaron y dio un paso. —Derek...—

Sacudió la cabeza. —Me tengo que ir.—

Derek era un idiota. La vez que pensó que estaba en un relación real, o por lo menos, que alguien estaba interesado en él, estaba siendo confundido por una  _puta_. Su falta de comunicación lo había llevado a esto. Stiles era divertido y sexy y solo tenía estas comidas con Derek, porque sentía lastima por él y pensó que necesitaba ser alimentado. A la mierda su vida. Y sus amigos habían oído todo, junto con todo el mundo en ese estúpido restaurante. Vino aquí pensando que tal vez podría salvar esta amistad, pero no había ninguna amistad que salvar.

Se dirigió a la puerta a ciegas, pero un cuerpo pesado colisionó contra su espalda sacándolo de sus pensamientos desagradables de auto-odio.

Stiles se dio la vuelta y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. —De ninguna manera te dejare salir de aquí. Conozco esa cara, esa es tu estúpida cara de estoy pensando cosas destructivas y emo .—

—Woah, el realmente lo conoce bien,— susurró Érica con la sutileza de un disparo. Sin un silenciador.

—Déjame ir, Stiles,— dijo Derek, con la voz tensa por la vergüenza y la ira. Stiles lo sostenía sin apretar y podría librarse en cualquier momento, pero no quería empujar a Stiles, ni siquiera después de todo esto.

Su petición solo sirvió para que Stiles lo abrazara más fuerte, la cara tan cerca que Derek podía sentir su aliento contra sus labios. Movió su cabeza hacia atrás para poder bien la cara seria de Stiles.

—No hasta que me escuches, porque si sales por esa puerta, tengo la sensación de que nunca te volveré a ver de nuevo,— dijo Stiles, mirándolo con una firme intensidad. —Esta cosa pudo haber empezado porque fuiste amable conmigo cuando me estaba cayendo de borracho, y quería alimentarte, porque estaba preocupado de que estuvieras afuera con frio y hambre, sin suficiente dinero. Pero nos hemos reunido una vez a la semana durante dos meses, intercambiando mensajes y joder hablando demasiado. Esto no es lastima o cualquier cosa que estés pensado, ¿De acuerdo? Ya no.—

—Pero empezó de esa manera,— dijo Derek apretando los dientes. —Empezaste creyendo que era un prostituto.—

De todas las cosas  Stiles sonrió. —Sí, porque soy un idiota. Y tú eres un idiota también. Pero no seremos idiotas más. En serio me gustas, ¿De acuerdo? No vamos a dejar que un malentendido nos detenga cuando finalmente estamos en la misma página y cuando prácticamente hemos estado saliendo durante semanas, a pesar de que era un tonto para darme cuenta. Llegue aquí pensando que eras un prostituto y estaba listo para iniciar una relación contigo, a pesar de la idea de ti estando con alguien más, incluso por un trabajo, totalmente me mataba, y estaba tan celoso, pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo, Derek, y…—

Derek lo besó. Cortando su parloteo, no porque no quisiera escucharlo, sino porque era tan Stiles ese gran gesto para convencer a Derek. Sus mejillas rojas y ojos brillantes cuando él habló con pasión, la cual era difícil de resistir a una distancia tan cercana. En todo ese horror, Derek se había olvidado sobre la parte donde Stiles había entrado para decirle que lo quería también.

Stiles chilló y se sacudió, causando que golpearan sus narices. Era torpe la forma en que su primer beso debería haber sido. Luego Stiles se acomodó, extremidades hundiéndose y apretándose contra el cuerpo de Derek. Encontrando el ángulo correcto, y el beso se volvió suave, intimo, mientras separaban sus labios y respiraban el mismo aire, presionándose cerca en un ambiente cálido, con un provocativo intercambio de mordedoras gentiles y caricias tentativas con labios y lengua.

Un cortante silbido seguido de gritos y risas rompió su pequeña burbuja de privacidad. Stiles se movió hacia atrás y apoyo sus frentes. —Nuestros amigos son los peores.—

No eran solo sus amigos. Los pocos clientes en el restaurante estaban aplaudiendo como si hubieran sido testigos de un espectáculo para su entretenimiento.

—Creo que se llevaran bien juntos,— se quejó Derek, mirando como Érica y Boyd se apretaban hablando en voz baja, e Isaac, Scott y Allison parecían hablar sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Pudo sentir a Stiles rodando sus ojos con toda la cabeza, en un movimiento exagerado y gracioso. —¿Quieres salir de aquí?—

Derek se echó hacia atrás y sonrió. —Pensé que nunca preguntarías.—

Stiles entrelazó sus dedos con los de Derek, sosteniendo sus manos con valentía. —Oh mi Dios, no solo las cejas son armas letales. Tu sonrisa me está matando. Pon esos caninos lejos.—

Derek no trató de esconderlos, arrastrando a Stiles fuera del restaurante, mientras sonreí como un loco. Le mostró a Érica el dedo medio cuando ella aulló-chifló, pero incluso eso no fue suficiente para calmar sus espíritus.

—Vamos a ir a una verdadera cita.— dijo Derek. —Una en donde nadie se confundido por un prostituto.—

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Enserio. Solo camina adelante de mí,— dijo Stiles con una exagerada codicia en su voz.

Derek jadeó y jaló a Stiles de su mano para que caminara a su lado en la calle. —Vas a objetivar mi cuerpo ahora que sabes que no soy un prostituto, ¿No?—

Stiles se movió de manera que sus hombros se presionaron fuertemente, —Voy a hacer poesía sobre tus brazos y culo que no lo creerás.—

Derek agachó la cabeza para ocultar una sonrisa. —Oh, lo creo.—

 

**#############**

 

—Seis meses después—

Derek le entregó a Stiles las llaves de su departamento. —Sostén esto. Me gustaría dejar la puerta sin llave, pero no quiero que nadie interrumpa.—

Las llaves colgaron de la mano de Stiles, manteniéndolas lejos de su cuerpo como si fueran radiactivas. Stiles no se miraba contento. —Sabes cuándo me llamaste diciendo que hay algo que quieres decirme y luego te comportas como un loco sin decirme nada, me hace pensar que estas a punto de romper conmigo. O matarme.—

—Pospón esas opciones,— dijo Derek rodando los ojos a pesar de que se sentía tan tenso, sus huesos podrían agrietarse bajo la presión. —Solo quiero que sepas que si te sientes incomodo en cualquier momento, puedes dejar el apartamento fácilmente.—

—Esta bieeeeeen. Realmente no ayuda mucho con el ambiente de asesino serial,— dijo Stiles, casi arrojando las llaves a través de la habitación mientras agitaba su mano hacia Derek.

Maldición, sabía que el plan de Laura no iría bien con Stiles, pero no sabía de qué otra manera hacer esto. Derek no quería ningún otro secreto o malentendidos entre ellos, y sabía que Stiles se había dado cuenta que algo no estaba bien acerca de Érica, Isaac y los Hales. Érica e Isaac eran los hombres lobo menos sutiles que había visto, y no era una tarea fácil mantener los rasgos de hombre lobo en secreto, no cuando Stiles prácticamente estaba pegado a su cadera en estos días. A Derek le gustaba vivir al cuidado de otros, era feliz trabajando en una insana codependencia, así que le había pedido permiso a Laura sobre dejar entrar a Stiles al secreto mundo sobrenatural. A los humanos fuera de la manada no se les podía decirles así como así, era una gran decisión.

Laura estaba un poco renuente al principio. Le gustaba Stiles y había expresado muchas veces que Stiles era una buena influencia para Derek. Pero todavía era un gran paso. No adherirse a la estructura del hombre lobo tradicional, Laura lo había puesto a votación, y Érica e Isaac habían votado a favor. Derek sospechaba que su decisión no era del todo objetiva , ya que las cosas se estaban poniendo serias entre Érica y Boyd, por lo que ella probablemente estaba esperando dejarle caer la existencia de todas la cosas extrañas de la noche. Isaac se estaba acercando a Scott y Allison, incluso le había dicho a Derek que pensaba que Scott podría ser un buen hombre lobo, y curarlo de su asma. Stiles podría fácilmente engatusar a los otros para atraerlos a la manada.

Sin importar como habían llegado aquí, el apoyo de la manada significaba que hoy, Derek estaba haciendo la gran revelación basada en la idea de Laura, de cómo traumatizar menos a Stiles.

—¿Vas a decir algo?— Preguntó Stiles.

Y Derek ya estaba espléndidamente jodido.

Derek tomó una profunda respiración y habló en un tono tranquilo. —Sé que has tenido curiosidad con algunas cosas, y te voy a contar todo. Solo... mantén la calma y recuerda que no te hare daño.—

—Oh Dios mío,— dijo Stiles, apretando las llaves en su pecho.

Era ahora o nunca. —Soy un hombre lobo.—

Stiles se le quedo viendo. Joder, ¿Cuál era la siguiente línea en el guion de Laura? Solo dijo lo que se le vino a la mente en pánico, —No estoy loco. Voy a cambiar el color de mis ojos, y no son lentes de contacto. Puedo convertir mis uñas en - ¡Omph!—

Al principio, Derek pensó que Stiles lo estaba atacando ya que había lanzado su cuerpo hacia Derek. Bajo el imprevisto peso, Derek se tambaleó hacia atrás. Estaba a punto de sacar la garras, pero se obligó a no hacerlo a fin de no lastimar a Stiles. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Stiles lo estaba abrazando, uno de sus infames y enteros abrazos con sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Derek, y su cara presionada contra su mejilla.

—OH DIOS MIO, LO SABIA,— gritó Stiles, haciendo a Derek alejar la cabeza lejos del volumen ensordecedor. —¡LO SABIA!—

Derek se alejó un poco de Stiles, para poder verlo a la cara. Esa irrazonable y tentadora boca se abrió en una alegría familiar, ojos llenos de emoción. Derek preguntó perplejo, —¿Sabías que?—

—¡Sabia que eras un hombre lobo! Esto es asombroso, Oh Dios mío.— Stiles se aferró a sus hombros y los sacudió con un poco de alegría, para tomar de repente sus manos. —Espera, déjame verlas. Ibas a decir garras ¿verdad? ¿Tienes garras? Esto es genial. Vamos, muéstrame tus garras.—

Su cuerpo estaba bastante sintonizado con la palabras de Stiles y antes de darse cuenta, sus garras estaban fuera. Stiles las trazó casi con reverencia, diciendo —Esto es jodidamente asombroso.—

De todas las reacciones que Derek esperaba, esta no era una de ellas. —¿Cómo sabias?,— le preguntó sin fuerza.

Stiles plantó un beso sobre los dedos abiertos de Derek, justo arriba de sus garras, para ver a Derek con una traviesa sonrisa, —Oh, vamos, era tan obvio. Por supuesto que lo sabía.—

Derek tuvo que sacudir su ensimismamiento después de ese pequeño beso. Estos gestos afectuosos ocasionales fuera del sexo nunca dejaban de calentarlo y aturdirlo al mismo tiempo; la manera en la que Stiles rodeaba sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Derek, en la que besaba cualquier parte del cuerpo de Derek – hombros, cabello, nariz incluso su rodilla una vez – estaban juntos en cualquier momento, enredando sus piernas juntas cuando estaban fuera teniendo una comida. Su relación no estaba llena de romanticismo sentimental, la mayoría de las veces muy lejos de eso, pero las expresiones naturales de adoración entre los dos a veces abrumaban a Derek.

Trató de centrar sus pensamientos en el tema que concernía —¿A qué te refieres?—

—Me refiero a todos las señales obvias,— dijo Stiles, agitando su mano con ligereza. —¿La forma en que todos ustedes desaparecen en luna llena? Y como Érica e Isaac se ponen ansiosos en ese tiempo, supongo que es porque son muy jóvenes y no son buenos en el control todavía. También es muy obvio cuando miras hacia la puerta cuando alguien se aproxima, a pesar de que no han tocado. Érica ni siquiera oculta que olfatea el aire y luego rápidamente nos hace preguntas impertinentes sobre nuestra vida sexual. Y en el restaurante, Isaac siempre parece saber cuándo Allison termina nuestras comidas, a pesar de que no podemos oír u oler nada distintivo desde la cocina. También estoy bastante seguro de que vi a Érica levantar el sofá con una mano mientras ella estaba de rodillas buscando las llaves del auto. Así que, súper oído, súper olfato, súper fuerza, ¿más la luna llena? ¡Obviamente son hombres lobo!—

Derek lo miró fijamente, sin palabras ante la lista de evidencia de Stiles. Cuando se recuperó, era difícil negar que eran una mierda tratando de ocultar su lado sobrenatural. La cosa era decirle a Stiles que era un hombre lobo, antes de dejarle caer lentamente la idea de una manada, si parecía aceptarlo que bien. Esto había destruido por completo su plan.

—Por cierto, eres muy malo inventando excusas. Pero ahora que oficialmente lo sé, creo que puedo llegar a algunas razones menos sospechosas en torno a tus desapariciones en la luna llena y justificar tus extraños hábitos,— dijo Stiles, sonriéndole a Derek con entusiasmo mientras todavía agarraba su mano con garras.

Oficialmente lo sabe. Cristo.

—Así que estas bien que seamos Hombres lobo,— Dijo Derek, inseguro de plantear eso como una pregunta o una declaración. Su entonación flotaba en algún punto intermedio.

—Bueno, sí,— dijo Stiles, —¡Es la cosa más excitante que he escuchado en todo el año!—

Los latidos de su corazón eran rápidos, pero era el ritmo normal cuando Stiles estaba excitado. No hubo un titubeo o irregularidad para indicar una mentira. Incapaz de mantener su asombro. Stiles lo abrazo de nuevo, dándole un cálido y feliz beso. Derek no pudo resistirse en devolverlo, presionándose más cerca e inclinando la cabeza un poco más, a pesar de que su mente daba vueltas sobre como las cosas habían cambiado inesperadamente.

Stiles se retiró un poco, ojos cayendo sobre los labios de Derek. —Woah, ¿puedes tener colmillo ahí?—

Derek dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Stiles, amortiguando su risa en su cuello.

—¿Qué? Es una pregunta seria, quiero ver,— dijo Stiles, tirando inútilmente del cuello de Derek.

Derek rio. —No puedo creer que te dieras cuenta de que era un hombre lobo, cuando ni siquiera te diste cuenta que no era un prostituto.—

Stiles le pinchó el cuello. —Disculpa, la mitad del asunto de la prostitución fue por  _ti_. Fuiste el origen de la mayor parte de las confusiones, amigo. Y pensé que acordamos en no hablar más sobre todo la cosa de la prostitución.—

Eso era una mentira. Derek y Stiles lo decían mucho, que no iban a hablar de eso de nuevo, pero salía con regularidad, a veces en el dormitorio, lo que daba lugar a muchos agradables orgasmos sin aliento.

Derek de repente se retiró un poco. —¿Tienes un fetiche de hombre lobo?—

Stiles alzó la vista, pensándolo un poco. Se encogió de hombros. —No, no lo creo. Pero por ti, probablemente podría desarrollar uno.—

Eso sonaba exactamente a su relación. Derek le sonrió, dejando que su boca se extendiera en una sonrisa burlona. Sus colmillos se alargaban lentamente hasta que pudo sentirlos pinchando contra sus labios.

—Oh, jodeme,— jadeo Stiles, su boca abriéndose.

Derek se inclinó hacia adelante y mordisqueo el labio inferior de Stiles, arrastrando sus afilados colmillos cuidadosamente contra la carne blanda. —Eso te costara,— murmuró contra la boca de Stiles.

Los ojos de Stiles brillaban con emoción compartida —¿Cuánto por la noche entera?.—

 

**#########**

**FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

> (NOTAS DE LA AUTORA)
> 
> 1\. Toque un poco el incendio Hale, pero obviamente las cosas fueron algo diferentes en este AU. Laura detuvo a Kate de seducir a Derek, así que Kate sedujo a Peter en su lugar y obtuvo la información de él. Kate se descuidó durante el incendio cuando estaba viendo la casa arder y Peter la mato.
> 
> 2\. Allison lleva un arma en su delantal, porque no es un barrio seguro y su padre le dio una pistola; ella tiene un permiso de portación. En esta historia, Allison no es una cazadora, solo BAMF. Su familia rompió todo lo que tenía que ver con la vida de cazadores, tras el desastre de Kate y después de que a Chris casi lo arrestaran por el incendio hale. Allison no sabe nada sobre las cosas sobrenaturales.
> 
> 3\. No sé nada sobre construcción de carreteras y me pase la mayoría del tiempo en google leyendo cosas al azar sobre obras viales. Estoy bastante segura de que no hacen prueba de penetración del betún pero vamos a pretender que tienen un cliente excéntrico y exigente. No vivo en los EE.UU, sino en Australia, he visto hacer obras viales en calles muy transitadas pasada la media noche. Crucemos los dedos para que no sea tan lejos de la verdad!.
> 
> 4\. Me invente el barrio donde Derek trabaja.
> 
> 5\. Soy [awesomelifechoices](http://awesomelifechoices.tumblr.com/) en tumblr! Aveces escribo ficlets que posteó en tumblr :)
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------  
> MIS NOTAS:
> 
> Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen solo lo traduje porque me gustó mucho y quise compartirlo con ustedes. Espero que les halla gustado.  
> No se olviden de los kuditos o comentar aquí o en su original. :)))  
> y Mi tumblr ;)) [Ha-zaa](ha-zaa.tumblr.com)


End file.
